Stalker at my Heels
by Plastic Prince
Summary: AU Max & Tyson think life is simple. To bad two guys are going to change that. MR, TK,more
1. Stranger Than Fiction

A/N:I'm re-writing this story, because I realized what horrible writing I had as a kid. I feel so ashamed for my writing skills, so to apologize I'm going to start re-writing all of my old fics. It might take a while, but I will certainly try. Lord Help me.

Story: Stalker at my Heels  
Fandom: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson, Rei/Max, and some other mushed in probably  
Rating: It's a secret

Chapter One: Stranger than Fiction

It was nothing but sounds that filled his head. The sounds that rattled in his brain were keeping him awake, and how badly he wanted so sleep, he was aching. The air was thick with water and he felt a thin bead of sweat drip down his back and under the collar of his shirt. It filled his lungs, trying to rouse him, along with the sounds that reverberated around him. He was sticky, he was hot, and was really damn sleepy.

The sounds were starting to fade out, and cool pressure was resting on his shoulders, massaging the tensed muscles that had bunched up. The air no longer clung to him. His head was clear. He could finally get some sleep…

"Mr. Kinomiya, I would advise you to pay attention in my class if you want to pass. Exams are coming up, and you should at least have an inkling of the course material if you even have a desire to pass them. You are lucky today, as the class is now dismissed. Everyone, have a good day and study hard for those finals." A sharp slap of leather against tiles drifted away from him, and Tyson Kinomiya chanced a look up from his arms that he rested his head on.

He blinked wearily and let out a yawn that split his mouth open in a wide gap as he glanced over to a blonde that was packing his bag. When his yawn subsided he let out a big grin and called out to him. "Hey Max, you wanna go grab some chow? I'm seriously hungry after that lecture of his." He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck where sweat was starting to gather in an effort to rid him of the awkward coolness.

The blonde turned to him and copied the grin, but with less enthusiasm. "I totally would Tyson, but there is an assignment that I put off for you last week in order to get some food. And it's due tomorrow. So I have to pass on the offer. Maybe you should too, since I know you probably haven't done the assignment either."

Tyson groaned at the thought of the work he had been putting off and how it was taking up most of the space on his desk at home, threatening to topple over. "Fine, spoil sport. I'll walk home with you though, as there might be some creeps around the corners waiting for a slim thing like you to waltz into their 

grip."Max let out an uneasy laugh as Tyson stood up from the desk and stretched his body out. After he heard the satisfying crack, he swung his beat up book bag over his shoulder and grinned up at his friend.

"You ready to go?" Max nodded and smiled at his friend.

Walking out of the room together, Tyson wound his arm around Max's shoulders, causing the shorter blonde to topple over to into his side, and brushed his knuckles over his friends scalp. A grin spread across the blondes face and became much livelier than it was in the school, and Tyson thought, 'That's the face that suits him the best.'

"Oi, Kinomiya, don't get fresh with your boyfriend out in public. Some people don't wanna see that gross gay stuff. Why don't you wait until you're at home, then you can cuddle with the reject without making anybody nauseous," An awkward kid that was sitting on the fence called out. The kids around him gaffed loudly at the attack. Tyson tilted his head slightly to look over at them, arm still around Max's shoulders, and gave them a tired look.

"Aren't you sick of listening to yourself? You sound like a cow with mad cow disease. So why don't you use that mouth for cleaning the floor up?" The kids laughed again, even if it was at the expense of one of their own. The kid's neck and ears turned red, and he snarled at Tyson.

"Fine, go enjoy your little half-breed bastard!" Max looked down at the ground and bit his lip as Tyson's hold on him became tighter. "Yeah, you heard me, you little misplaced Momma's boy! Why don't you go back to the place you came from! You might fit in better there with your hair!" The group was laughing loudly, pointing and holding their stomachs as the kid continued on with his assault.

But it stopped abruptly. Max looked up to see the kid that was making fun of him had fallen off the fence and was laying in the dirt holding his face, blood dripping down in between his fingers. The group of kids looked at each other unsurely, then glanced back at the kid lying on the ground who seemed just as shocked as they were.

"My-my nose! I broke my nose! Who did it, who pushed me!?" The kid glanced back at his friends who shook their heads one by one. "One of you had to push me! I felt hands on my back! Don't you guys lie to me!" Tyson steered Max away from the squabble and, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get away, walked them through the front gates.

Once they were far enough, Tyson let his arm fall from Max's shoulders and placed both of his hands behind his head and looked over to Max.

"Don't let it get to ya Max. He's just a prick." Max rolled his shoulders, trying to adjust to the weight that had been taken off them when Tyson shifted away.

"It's alright, I understand. I've been going through it since I first came here years ago. I've heard it all before, as they're too dumb to come up with anything new besides 'Half-breed bastard'." Tyson sighed loudly and glanced at the setting sun, trying to think of a different topic to start up on.

"Man, I wish we got out earlier than this. It's so dull to listen to some people that are filled with nothing but air. And they're so against me, you've seen them!" Max turned to Tyson and let out a laugh, a bright grin making its way across his face, and wiggled a finger at him. "That's because they know you don't do anything, and that you don't like them in return. So they just return the favor."

Tyson sighed as he glanced away from the sun, but a brief flicker of movement out of the corner of his eye made him pause in his walking. Max, realizing his friend wasn't beside him anymore, looked over his shoulder to see a strained look plastered on Tyson's face.

"What's wrong Tyson?"

Tyson blinked a couple of times before he looked over to his friend grinning. "Oh, it's nothing. Sorry about that, it's just I thought I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and for a second I thought it was my grandfather. You know how he's jumping out of places all the time to catch me off guard. I think I'm just paranoid." His friend nodded in understanding as he waited for his friend to catch up to him.

Even with the sun fading out the air was still hot and moist and clung to their skins like an illness. Max let out a huff of air as he hooked a finger underneath the collar of his school uniform and pulled it up from his skin and watched as little traces of moisture face down his skin. He scrunched up his face in disgust and let his shirt fall back into place. He glanced at his friend, whose tanned skin was shinning from the moisture that clung to the air, and let out a disappointed sigh. His skin was so fair that he burns easily and looked oily if introduced to moisture-heavy air such as this. And nobody liked his freckles. All the kids use to make fun of him when he was little, saying that he had permanent dirt stuck on his face.

"What's wrong Max? You look like all the noodles at the ramen stand are gone or something? Are you still stuck on that guy that broke his nose? I told ya buddy, just ignore him, he doesn't know what he's missin', cause I know I got the greatest friend in the world, even if he his blonde." Max looked over at Tyson with wide eyes, while Tyson sheepishly rubbed a finger under his nose while his skin flushed slightly. Max's eyes slowly returned to normal, and a smile spread across his face.

"Thanks Tyson." Looking ahead, the road spilt, marking the end of their walk. "I'll see you tomorrow Tyson, and remember to do your homework, or else that teacher will pick on you the whole class. Oh, and since tomorrow is Saturday, can I sleep over or something. I got that new game that you wanted to try out." Tyson gapped at his friend.

"You mean you got Super Monkey Warriors Super Deluxe Edition?! Man, you can totally come over if you bring that over with you. Alright! See you tomorrow!" Pumped with energy, Tyson jumped in the air, clicked his heels, and ran down the street. Max chuckled, swinging his book bag over to his other shoulder and proceeded down the way to his neighborhood.

It was a quiet walk home, as it usually was without the boisterous Tyson talking at breakneck speed about food or games. 'Maybe he'll actually do his homework… never mind. He'll probably just come up to me tomorrow, begging to copy my own work,' Max thought as he rounded a corner, almost in sight of his house.

Up in the trees, two shadows sat among the throng of pink flowers that were beginning to wilt from the heat. A hand idly played with one of the delicate pink flowers watching the blonde rounded the corner and out of sight. The blossom was tossed gently into the night sky and floated down to the ground gracefully. An elongated sigh broke the stillness, and one of the cloaked figures turned to the other.

"Can we proceed yet? I wish to hold him again. To be this close and yet being out of reach is incredibly irritating. So can we?" A disgusted snort followed after.

"Don't you know the meaning of the word patience? If you want this to work, shut up, sit back, stop whining, and follow the plan. If you think this is only hard for you, you are dead wrong. So go back to playing with the flowers or something productive."

"Lighten up you old sack of meat. I was only telling you my most secret desires right now. The least you can do is humor me." A dark skinned hand picked at another blossom, only for it to erupt into flames. The cloaked figure let out a yelp and dropped it, then turned to glare at its partner from under the hood. "That was uncalled for, you big galoot. That poor flower did nothing to you."

"That was just a preview of what I'm going to do to you if you don't shut up. Now shut up."


	2. At Night

Story: Stalker at my Heels  
Fandom: Beyblade  
Pairings: Kai/Tyson, Max/Rei  
Rating: T for Tyson

Chapter Two

The night air was cool as Tyson breathed it in, thankful for the lowered temperature. His beat up sneakers scuffed the street as he walked to his home, which wasn't too far away by this point. But waiting for him back home was that dangerously tall stack of homework he had to do that seemed to grow ever taller. It wasn't his fault he didn't do his homework, he was just allergic to it, yeah.

Wait, then wasn't it his fault…?

Tyson shook his shoulders as he walked up to a dojo styled house.

Once his sneakers scuffled against the pathway lined with rocks, he froze. He could sense it, the feeling of someone looking at him. It unnerved him, but he kept his ground. He steadied himself, placing his feet a shoulder's width apart, and within his sneakers he could feel his toes flex hard against the bottom of the shoe padding in anticipation. He kept his school bag close to his body and tightened his grip on the shoulder strap. Just another moment…

He heard the bushes rustle and he jumped to the side just as a bokken smacked hard against the ground where he was standing previously. He quickly turned around and found his footing, but almost fell over in surprise when he saw who it was, and what they were wearing.

"Grandpa! Wha-what are you trying to do?! I don't mind your sneak attacks on me, but please tell me why you're wearing that?" The older man stood up proudly and showed his grandson his newly acquired outfit.

"Do ya like it? I thought I might jazz up my wardrobe by putting it in, and I must say that it has been a hit with the ladies so far today. Even though the police did try to arrest me once or twice." He proudly puffed out his chest and showed off the dark blue shirt and white pants that looked alarmingly familiar.

"Gramps, why are you wearing Sasuke's ninja outfit from the first season? Ugh, that's so lame. I can't even look at you." Tyson glanced at his grandfather's legs, which were hairy and unattractively skinny, and looked away with a hand over his mouth.

"I'm so ashamed of you. Please go in the house and change before someone else sees you. I'm going to go to my room." Tyson kept his head down as he shuffled as fast as he could to get away from his grandfather without actually running away from him.

One in the safety of his room he slumped against the closed door and heaved a sigh a relief, which soon turned into another groan once he saw his desk that was piled up with papers. "I'll do it after some food. Can't work on an empty stomach." He dropped his bag on the bed and quickly rummaged through a pile of clothes at the end of his bed to find something more comfortable to wear. He sniffed at each delicately, tossing aside the ones that didn't smell too fresh.

Managing to select something clean and comfortable, he opened his door enough to put his head through. He checked right and left, and, not seeing his ninja grandfather anywhere his sight, decided it was safe enough to venture out into the house for a bite to eat.

His socked feet made no sound on the polished wood floor as he made his way over to the fridge that currently possessed the object of his desire. And sure enough, right on the top shelf as he opened the door was leftover Chinese food from the day before. He could smell the fragrant sauce that covered the delicate noodles in a thin blanket and it beckoned him forward into the throes of pleasure. He gently placed his future affair into a bowl and placed it in the microwave to heat up.

After only a few moments in the microwave, the smells started to waft out and waved under Tyson's nose. A little high from the smells, Tyson giggled while licking his fork that he had used to usher the food into a bowl. But a sudden movement out of the corner of his eye made him pause, and he had a sense of déjà vu.

Taking the utensil out of his mouth, Tyson turned to look over his shoulder at the door way that led out into the hallway that housed all the rooms.

"Gramps? Are you trying to sneak up on me again? I hope you're wearing a decent outfit at least." Tyson waited for a moment, but no answer or sneak attack came. So he simply shrugged it off as he turned back to his food that was threatening him with its over powerful smell.

Beyond the doorway, a shadow disappeared.

WWWWWW

Tyson lowered his body into the soothing heat of the water.

It lapped against his skin and greedily surrounded his body and fit itself into every curve of his form. Feeling relaxed, Tyson lowered his head against the back of the tub, his arms fixated on the sides of the porcelain container.

"Man, this feels absolutely fantastic. Now only if I had someone to rub my shoulders and clean my back it would be a deal." Tyson reached back and fingered the rubber band that held back his hair, thoughtfully pulling his ponytail over his shoulder to rub at the ends.

"Maybe I should get a haircut, I'm starting to look like a chick."Unleashing the ponytail from its constraints, it fell down his shoulders in a waterfall that barely brushed against the surface of the water. Tyson rubbed the top of his head, yawning, before resting his head back down.

The steam seemed to waft over his body gently, massaging his stressed muscles into a dull state. His eyes dropped closed, and warm hands worked their way across his shoulders, pressing down hard on them.

A warm, wet mouth that scalded his skin worked over the expanse of his exposed neck.

The hands were warm and inviting as they slid like molten lava down his chest to rub at the puckered nubs that had darkened.

Tyson bucked upwards.

A dark chuckle brushed past his ears.

The calloused warmth paused in its teasing and proceeded farther downwards, passed the relatively flat stomach, and reached under the surface of the water to grasp-

Tyson jumped up, his hair flailing into his face in wet clumps. His arms held onto the sides of the tub tightly, his chest rising up and down quickly. Letting out a heavy sigh, he looked down at the water at his own reflection.

"Greaaat. Having phantom lovers now, eh Tyson?" Rubbing a hand at his face he continued, "This is going to be a problem." Sluggishly pulling himself out of the tub and grabbed a towel off the rack to wipe his body down with.

-----

I'm totally trying to redo this whole story. Between college and my nonexistent job (sleeping), I don't have much time or enthusiasm.


	3. What's this world coming to?

Hey thanks to all the people that reviewed. And to Rumi-chan: Please update your stories soon! Disclaimer: Stop asking me this damn question!  
  
The hooded person continued to climb on to of the terrified Tyson. They bend down so that the man's (Tyson identified it as a man's voice.) mouth was right next to Tyson's ear. "I've been watching you. Searching for you for 100 years. Now I have you where I want you." The man licked up the edge of the boy's ear, leaving a thin coat of saliva.  
  
Tyson squirmed. "What do you mean searched for 100 years? What are you?" He felt the person smirk into his neck. Then, Tyson gasped as he felt a hand slip up the front of his shirt, tracing the slight muscles that were hidden under the shirt. "Stop." His weak protest was cut off as the stranger lowered his mouth against the boy's in a demanding kiss.  
  
Tyson blinked back the tears and bit down hard on the invading tongue that was trying to make his tongue respond. The person pulled back, but Tyson still saw the smirk playing on the hooded man's face. "I'll see you soon." The person was gone when Tyson blinked. He sat up and looked around, pulling his jacket tighter around him.  
  
Max sighed as he finally made it to his room. He dropped his bag and took off his jacket and shirt. When he had finished that task he walked into the bathroom and turned on the light. His reflection stared back at him as he looked in the mirror. People sometimes said that he was cute or handsome, but they only saw his looks. He wanted them to know his personality before that made any remarks about him.  
  
He sighed and turned on the cold water in the tub. When it had filled he stripped himself of his pants and boxers and stepped into the cool water. He smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes.  
  
He was in a bathroom that wasn't his own. It was like it was in a castle of some sorts. He was about to stand up when two strong arms encircled his wet waist. A voice whispered in his ear. "How is my prince doing?" He felt himself respond by grinding back into the strangers hips. He heard a chuckle, then a mouth sucking on his earlobe. He closed his eyes since the sensation was too much.  
  
Max's eyes shot open as he sat up in his bathtub, breathing hard. He looked around and saw that he was in his regular bathroom, not the medieval looking one. He breathed a sigh of relieve and climbed out of the tub, wrapping a towel around himself. He walked back into his room and sat down on his bed, combing his wet locks of hair. When it was wet like this, it reached just below his shoulders. He had the sensation of someone raking their hands through his hair and calling out his name.  
  
He blushed and shook his head to clear the intruding thoughts that somehow made itself present in his mind. He finished combing his hair and put it up in a high ponytail on top of his head. With it still soaking wet, he pulled on some silky pajama bottoms and climbed into bed.  
  
While he was trying to get some sleep, the past memories of today's events raced trough his mind. He didn't feel safe anymore, but if he told his mom or dad he was afraid that they would be in trouble. But it wasn't like that person was out for just him, right? He sighed in frustration and darkness finally claimed him.  
  
Unknown to the sleeping boy, there was a pair of amber eyes watching him, his every little move. "Sleep well my prince."  
  
I did it! Yah! +Throws confetti all around+ Please review! And if you have something to ask, just review and I'll answer. Thank you to all that supported me! Please read my Samba Lessons. It my only be humor, but it was my first pride and joy. Thankies! 


	4. watching me make me yours tonight

Yo! I'm tired of writing this. I've written four chapters today, so I'm worn out. Please gimme a break. Disclaimer: Don't even get me started. You know how it goes.  
  
Tyson ran through the front doors, and, not even taking off his shoes, ran up to his room. His grandfather looked up from the dinner table, but didn't say a word. He knew that Tyson was mad at him for sending him to collage classes.  
  
Tyson rushed up to his room, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it, breathing heavily from his run home. His hand went up to his face and covered his eyes. Who the hell was that guy? Well, it was coincidence that they met, right. They wouldn't meet again. Tyson sighed again and started to take off his sweat-covered clothes. When he had finished, he walked into the bathroom.  
  
He stopped and looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was losing weight lately; due to all the training his grandpa was making him do. His face was thinner, stomach flat and slightly muscular. But he still had a slight tan. He let his hair down. His fell to his lower back, and he absently started to comb it with his fingers. He remembered when his mother used to dress him up as a girl fro fun and always played with his hair.  
  
But then she died. He was so heartbroken that he didn't come out of his room till days later. But during his stay in there, he had taken some scissors and chopped it all of. If his mother wasn't there to play with it, why should it be there at all? And he was only 6 when this event took place.  
  
He let out a puff of air and started to turn on the water to the bathtub. That's he needed right now; a nice bath to cool his nerves. When the tub had filled up, he slowly descended into the water that washed over his flushed skin. He shivered as a memory hit him.  
  
He was leaning back in the cool waters of his rooms tub. He looked out the window to his large room and saw the tip of the neighboring kingdom. He smiled and started to scrub his leg, which he held up in the air. There was going to be a banquet tonight, and there would be all sorts of food and his best friend Max who lived in the other kingdom he was just looking at. He stopped short of cleaning his thigh.  
  
He felt a hand gently massaging his thigh as though it were a play toy. "Koi." Moaned the younger boy. "Not here." He felt the other smirk against he lower back and came up smoothly. He craned his neck so that his head was right by the boy's neck. He bit it gently, and then added a bit more pressure to it. "Koi.It's not right for a guard to love a prince."  
  
He felt a velvety smooth voice whisper in his ear. "Who cares about the rules?" The younger giggled, but then cried out in pain and pleasure as his koi bit on a sensitive spot.  
  
Tyson opened his eyes from his daydream and looked around. He breathed a sighed of relieve. "Boy, that was sure weird. I wonder what the heck that was about?" But he just shrugged it off and finished his bath. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself. When he had completed his task of combing his hair, his stomach took this time to talk to him.  
  
Tyson laughed at his growling tummy. "Haha. I guess I forgot to eat a snack before I came up here. Well. I was a little distracted by today's events. Oh, man. I'm started to sound like my professor!" He put on a silky long sleeved collared, button down shirt that reached to his thighs, and some underwear you dirty people.  
  
He walked out of his room and down the stairs. It was already eleven, so his grandpa should be asleep by now. When his craving and diminished, he walked back upstairs to his room and plopped down on his bed. He looked to the side of him and saw that he still didn't to his assignments for school. Oh well. He'll copy of Max in the morning.  
  
He stretched and yawned. "G'night mom." But unknown to him, there was a black shadow in the tree. "Good night my beloved one." Crimson eyes looked on into the night as he guarded the boy that slept.  
  
I made it longer (I think.)! Sorry if Max's part was so short, I'll try to do better. Thank you all who reviewed! I'll post your names when the story is finished. That will be around the 20th chapter. Hehehe. I did this in seven minutes! Review please! 


	5. Feeling you around me

Hey, thank you so much for all the positive remarks about this story. As promised, I will try to make Max's part longer. Disclaimer: Do not own, never will. Thank you, now I will cry my eyes out for that. No more story for you!  
  
Max woke up to the breeze fluttering over his face. He blinked and looked up at the open window to see that the sun had just risen and was casting a warm glow around the room. He smiled slightly and stretched his sleepy muscles, but stopped when he realized that he didn't open the window last night. Maybe his dad opened it to let some air in.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked over to the open window. He felt the warming rays fall on his face, but they suddenly felt cold to him. He shook his head and laughed lightly. He was just paranoid. He pulled on a silky blue robe and walked out of his room and down the stairs.  
  
"Mom, dad, I'm up!" Only silence answered his call. "Mom?" He looked into the kitchen to find it empty with a note on it.  
  
Dear Maxie, Sorry this is on such short notice, but there are family problem back in the US. We didn't want to wake you or take you with us. You have summer school to attend to, and you have to focus on that. So we'll be back in about three weeks tops.  
Love,  
Your parents  
  
Max put down the note and looked around the room. He just didn't feel safe without his parents here with him. He shook his head again and walked up in to his room. As he was passing by his bed, he noticed that something had been placed on it. On closer inspection, he saw that it was a red rose and a note. With shaking fingers, he unfolded the note and dread the contents aloud.  
  
I am watching you my dear prince.  
  
The letter dropped from his hand and onto the floor. His head whipped around and looked around the room, scanning every inch of it. He then walked over to the window and closed it tight. When he had locked the whole house up he walked back up to his room to change. But halfway there he froze, a memory suddenly replaying over in his mind.  
  
A hot mouth trailing down his neck. Strong yet gentle hands roaming his body, marking its territory. Moans and screams echoing over pants of pleasure. Amber eyes looking into his own.  
  
Max shook his head more fiercely. What the heck was happening to him? He walked the rest of the way to his room and dressed in a pair of khakis that reached his knees with a light blue shirt over a long sleeved white shirt. It was slightly chilly this morning, so he picked out a jacket. It was a dark blue with a ying-yang on the back.  
  
Satisfied with his outfit, he picked up his satchel and walked out the house. He checked his watch and saw that he still and at least an hour and a half till school started. He smiled his usual smile and skipped off towards the hellhole.  
  
Thankies! Some people emailed me and said if I really wrote this I seven minutes. Well, I did! I'm so proud of myself! Oh yeah: Please go read my friend's fic 'Forbidden Tears fall.' It's a Kai/Rei, but its not that bad. It's under my name. Please, I would appreciate it a lot. You don't have to if you don't want to. 


	6. Your presence waking me

Yo, waz up? Did you like the last chapter? Hope ya did! Well, here's the next part. Enjoy!  
  
Discl- oh, stop bothering me!  
  
Tyson yawned and rolled over, totally ignoring his alarm clock that was ringing so much that it actually fell off the desk and on to the floor. Tyson blinked from the sudden noise and rubbed his eye. He looked over the side of the bed and saw that it was only his alarm clock. He growled, or gurgled, at it and turned over again. He still had at least two hours till school.  
  
But it seemed he couldn't get back to sleep as he was staring at his wall. Finally, he sighed and sat up, his nightshirt falling back to his thighs. He looked around and saw that it was still slightly dark out. He grumbled and stood up. He raised his arms and stretched them as far as the y could go.  
  
When he had finished his little task, he felt his stomach grumble back at him. He looked down and said, "Hello to you too." He then looked up and was walking over to the door, when he tripped over his clothes that he had discarded last night. (And he gave the person outside a nice booty shot too. ()  
  
He looked up and glared at the offending clothes that made him trip and get a boo-boo. He sniffled and pulled himself up. He picked up the clothes and tossed them to the other side of the room (Hint!). He sighed in relieve when he had finished his exhausting job. He walked over to the door and opened it.  
  
He walked down the stairs, half expecting his grandpa to rush at him with a kendo stick in hand. But when he didn't even see the old geezer, he knew something was up. "Gramps? Where are ya?" He walked into the kitchen and saw that there was a note hanging from the refrigerator. He picked it up and instantly recognized his grandpa's handwriting.  
  
Yo peep, I have to leave for a while. Your groovin' dad needs some help at that agency thingy he works for. So you'll stay alone for at leas two weeks. So catch you in a few weeks, my homeboy.  
From,  
Your G-dad (peace out!)  
  
Tyson sighed at the way his grandpa was. Then realization hit him...  
  
"AWW! NOO! I HAVE TO MAKE BREAKFAST NOW!"  
  
Anywho, let's continue.  
  
When he finally was able to put a pop tart in the toaster with out burning it to oblivion, and eat it without a sour face, he walked back up to his room. But when he walked into his room he saw that his bed was made and that the window was all the way open, with red stains on the curtains, which were torn up.  
  
His breathing became shallow as he touched the red substance on his see once see through light blue curtains. He pulled his hand back and smelled the substance. It wasn't what he thought it was: Tomato juice. No, it just had to be blood. He looked over at his newly made bed and saw that there was a note and a few forget-me-nots (they are my fave. flower!).  
  
He walked slowly over to the bed and picked up the note in his bloodstained hand. It, too, was covered in spots of blood. It read as follows:  
  
I'm watching you my little one. Don't get to cozy with anybody else or else. Oh, and next time, don't wear any panties next time you trip.  
  
Tyson dropped the note and stared around the room wildly. Why did this have to happen to him? Him of all people? When he saw nobody, he ran over to the door and locked it. Next he locked up the window and threw his old curtains in the trash. "And those were my favorite too..." he grumbled.  
  
As he was getting dressed, his dream from last night came rushing back to him. He blinked and tried to shake the feeling of deja ve. But it seemed to stick to his mind.  
  
Sweaty bodies tumbling over satin sheets. Calling out the names of their love passionately....  
  
Tyson shook his head to clear these thoughts that invaded his mind. When he had finished dressing, he then proceeded to walk out the door of his house and to school. But when he looked at his watch.  
  
"AAAHHHH!! I'M LATE!!!"  
  
Haha. Sorry if Tyson's part is longer than Max's, I'm trying my best. Oh, and I'm going to start to post this every other day, and on the days I don't update this, my other story 'Drawn by you eyes' will be updated. 


	7. kill me lovingly

Yo! I am continuing. Thank you all so much. I 'm almost to my goal. This is what I've been dreaming about for so long! But don't stop reviewing after we hit 70! I want to make it hundred now! Oh, and I don't own the music. Disclaimer: Shut up and read! This isn't the story! Go, shoo!  
  
Max walked along the road, humming in tune with the beat of the music. He had put on his headphones and was listening to Evenesence (I love them!). He hummed happily, sometimes waving at people that called out his name in greeting. When it got to his favorite part, he started to song along to it.  
  
Long lost words whisper slowly,  
  
To me, Still can't find what keep me here, When all this time I've been so alone, Inside. (Beep, beep, beep) Watching me, Wanting me, I can't feel you pull me down! Fearing you, Loving you, I won't let you pull me down!  
  
Hunting you, I can smell you All night You are pounding in my head. (Beep) Watching me, Wanting me, I can't feel you pull me down Saving me, Raping me (is that the right word?) Watching me.  
  
He stopped singing and smiled. It was ironic that the song somehow matched his situation. He laughed. It was probably a sick joke that Tyson was playing on him. Yeah, that was it. Just another one of Tyson sick jokes. He paused for a moment when something flashed in the corner of his eye. He turned his music on low and looked around. Nothing.  
  
He sighed. He was too jumpy today. He had to tell Tyson to knock it off with the sick jokes. But Tyson was thinking that very same thing at this moment.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tyson sped down the road on the way to the collage where he was taking classes. "Whoa, Tyson! Where are you going at such a speed on a beautiful summer morning like this?" Tyson stopped and saw that the baker had called to him. His pace slowed and he stopped right in front of him. He grumbled. "I have to take summer school classes at the collage near here."  
  
The baker laughed after he heard this. He picked up a cinnamon bun and handed it to the run down boy in front of him. "Here. This might cheer you up." Tyson accepted it gratefully, but then panicked as he looked at his watch. "Oh no! I'm going to be late!" The baker looked at Tyson's watch, then at the clock back in his shop. "Why, I do believe that your watch is off about one hour!"  
  
"Wha?" Then, a picture of his grandpa entered his mind. "Oh, I hate that old man!" The baker laughed at the younger boys red face. "Well, you can stay here till you have to leave." "Thanks." Tyson took a seat outside the shop and ate his breakfast with a content smile on his face. But his ear twitched as the sounds of laughter and music reached his ears. Looked around and saw some kids in front of the arcade dancing to the sounds of a boom box.  
  
Tyson stood up and walked over to them, having finished his food. When he was close enough, he saw a kid dancing in the middle. "Hey I wanna try." All the kids turned to see Tyson standing there with his hands on his hips. The kid in the middle stopped dancing. "Yeah? Think you got what it takes to beat me?" "Hell yeah!" The kid looked taken back, but smirked. "Then you can have the first go. Pick a song and go for it."  
  
Tyson reached into his bag and brought out a CD. He put it in the boom box and pressed play. He stood in the middle as the sounds pumped through his entire being. He moved to it, listening to the song as it played.  
  
I tried  
  
To kill the pain  
  
But only loved more (So much more) I am dieing And I am pouring Crimson regret And ?????  
  
I'm dieing Praying, Bleeding, And screaming Am I to lost To be saved? Am I to lost?  
  
My god, My turn again Return to me salvation! My god My turn again Return to me salvation!  
  
Do you Remember me Lost voice so lost Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?  
  
His music was cut off by the other boy who looked like he was about to blow a screw out. "Go away." Tyson didn't need to be told twice. He knew there were sore losers. He grabbed his CD and ran off toward his school.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
I did it! Yay for me! Throw confetti on me and pronounce me queen. Silence. Okay, never mind. Hey, does anybody own the manga? I want to get it so bad! I have 90 other manga's, but not Beyblade. *Weep weep * Well, do what you do best and review! Make me feel better by you comforting words. And read my other fic called 'Out Of this world for you' or something like that. Please, it's a Kai/Ty and Max/Rei. It's about two boys who are kidnapped after their world is destroyed and two princes keep them in their ship. Lots of yummy lime scenes. Poor boys are always harassed. 


	8. right by me

I would like to dedicate this to a kid at my school who died recently. And to my sister Heather, who is going to be a mother of a baby boy. I'm going to be an aunt! Oh, and sorry if I got the sings lyrics wrong in the last chapter. I was listening to a burned CD and I didn't have the words. I'm so embarrassed! Oh, and Khaosone (I think that's how you spell it) I like all kinds of music, even the one's your listing.  
  
Disclaimer: DO you think I really own this? If you do, thank you and your dumb.  
  
During Max's walk to school, Tyson had ran into him. So they were walking the rest of the way to school together. As they were walking, Max turned to his friend and told him what was on his mind. "Hey, Tyson? I want you to stop this trick you're playing on me. It's getting out of hand." His blue haired friend blinked. "I was going to ask you to stop with the trick you're playing on me. You are the one who sent me a bloodstained note, right?"  
  
"You got a note to? Bloodstained?" Tyson took out his note and handed it to his friend who opened and looked at it. "What does it mean 'next time you trip don't wear any panties'?" Tyson snatched back his note blushing. "Anyway, did yours say something similar to that?" Max nodded his golden head. They stared at each other for a second, but were brought back to reality as they heard a bell ring.  
  
"Oh no! We're late!" They sped off towards their school.  
  
It was after school when they decided to sleep over at Tyson's house instead of Max's. "Mine has kendo swords that can be used as weapons." Max looked at his friend. "Didn't you say that your guy brought out a real sword and sliced the stick you had?" "Oh, yeah." Tyson laughed nervously as Max sighed at his friend.  
  
When they had arrived, they kicked off their shoes and tossed their backpacks off. Hey Max, you can go upstairs and take a bath if you want." "Thanks bud. I really need a bath." "I'll let you borrow some clothes for the night."  
  
As Max walked upstairs to the bathroom, Tyson walked to his room to get some clothes for his friend. But as he entered his room, he saw a sign hanging down from the ceiling that read 'Look behind you'. He heard the door slam close and he gulped. He turned around and saw the same hooded stranger from the night before.  
  
He looked the same, but the only difference was that Tyson was locked in a room with him. He stumbled backwards, but tripped over the same clothes he had thrown across the room earlier thins morning. He fell backwards, but the bed broke his fall. He looked up when he heard the soft footsteps approaching him. He still saw the smirk that seemed to look down on him.  
  
"So it seems that we meet again." Tyson let out a scream th at could've woken up the dead.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max looked up when he heard the bloodcurdling scream echo throughout the house. "Tyson? What's this about?" He stopped as he saw the door began to open. "Tyson, what happened?" But his breath caught in his throat as he saw that nobody was there. 'The win must have blown it open.'  
  
He was about to get up to lose it when two arms encircled his wet waist. The door slammed close. His breath quickened as he looked up and saw the same smirk and hooded face that he saw in his nightmares. "Hello my little pray." Max followed Tyson's example and scream bloody hell.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, what ya think? Review and tell me! 


	9. seeing you for the first time

Just get on with the story!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*  
  
After Tyson had finished his scream, he looked up and still saw the strange person smirking. "My, don't we have a big mouth that I need to control." "S- s-stay away f-f-from me." He heard the person chuckle. "Oh, I'm not going to hurt you. Not at all. I just need something from you." Tyson glanced up. "Nothing from me." He sung his leg upwards, tending to hit a particular spot. He his leg was grabbed by the guys hand. 'Uh oh.' The person let o of Tyson's leg. "Who are you?"  
  
"Do you really want to know?" Tyson scooted away a bit more and nodded. "Fine." The guy took off his hood. All Tyson could do was stare. Pale skin with two crimson hues, blue spikes covering some of his beautiful face. And he still continued to gape at the beautiful stranger.  
  
"Who are you?" "I'm your long ago lover." Tyson blinked at the last word. "Lover? Listen bud, I'm not gay." The person chuckled again and started to climb over the terrified boy. "You said that last time too. I'll change all that." Tyson managed a squeak before he pushed the person off and ran out of the room, leaving Max's clothes.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max struggled against the firm hold that held him. "Please let me go!" The stranger smirked at the boys pleas. He bent down and whispered buy Max's ear, "You're turning me on." Max froze at the words the stranger said.  
  
He was about to squeeze his eyes shut when he saw that the stranger didn't have that hood on any more. He blinked and looked up. Amber eyes stared lustfully down on him, tan skin rubbing against his own pale skin, and long black hair with purple highlights.  
  
"Whoa." The stranger laughed at the boy's choice of words. Max blushed, but then remembered that he was in the bathtub naked, and it seemed that this was too. Max's blush went up a few more shades. "Hey, let m-m-me go." "No. I haven't seen my lover in a long time."  
  
"Lover?" "Yes." Max blushed again and this time took some action. He swung his knee upwards and made contact. The guy howled and Max took this opportunity to jump out and grab a robe. He ran out.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Both boys went straight to the kitchen, and locked all the doors that leaded to there. "So, sorry about not bringing you some clothes." "No problem buddy." But their conversation was cut short when the door Tyson was holding was sliced open. Tyson looked up and saw his stalker right there with his sword over his shoulder.  
  
Max gaped at the guy, but covered his head as his door was blown of its hinges. Hr looked up and saw the same guys from the bathroom dripping wet and had a towel around his waist. "Uh, hi?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*! This isn't sounding to good. Does it sound fine to you? Review! 


	10. Feeling you in me

Thank you all, and to all a good night!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson looked up at his stalker, who looked back down at him. His was about a head taller than Tyson, so Tyson felt quite inferior. Max looked over at Tyson for help, because he knew he was in trouble. His didn't look too happy.  
  
"Why did you do that? I wasn't going to hurt you." Max looked up at his stalker and blinked at him. "Wha?" " Wasn't going to hurt you." Tyson glared at him. "Yeah right!" The crimson eyes stranger glared at him. "We weren't going to hurt you. Let's just explain everything."  
  
They all sat around the table, but Max and Tyson stayed as far away as they could from them. "So, start by telling us your names." "I'm Rei and this is Kai." "Now be prepared for a long story:  
  
It was over 500 years ago, that there lived two kingdoms. Each kingdom had a prince, who were friends with each other. But as they grew, their beauty grew with them. They were lusted after all over they country, so they were in danger of being kidnapped. So the kingdoms assigned two bodyguards to look after them. Us.  
  
But the two princes loved to play tricks on their bodyguards. But they eventually they grew to love each other. They knew that their kingdoms would approve of it, so they kept their love a secret. Finally, the bodyguards went and told the kings and queens about the affair. They would approve of it if they beat the two top suitors that were in line for the prince's hands.  
  
A duel was held that day. During the fight, the bodyguards were in danger when the suitors decided to play dirty. The princes threw themselves into the battle and they died in our place. So we were put into a deep sleep till you were reborn.  
  
"Do you understand now?" Both boys looked at each other. "So you're saying that we're those princes? And you're the bodyguards?" They both nodded. "And you're our lovers in the past. Well, the past is the past. Sorry, we don't remember anything." Kai glared at Tyson.  
  
"No. We have a purpose, and we're going to go through it all." Tyson glared back, all his courage replacing the frightened feeling whenever he was around him. "Well, I'll never like you!" "Then I'll make you!" Max risked a glance over at Rei, but blushed when he saw him gazing intently at him.  
  
"I'm hungry!" Tyson stood up and marched into the kitchen, Kai following afterwards. So that left Max and Rei alone, in a room, with each other. Max shifted slightly when he still felt the piercing gaze still on him. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the other sit next to him. "Look at me." Max slowly turned and looked up at the older boy.  
  
A smile graced Rei' lips as he saw the boy was shaking like a leave. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I know I scared you the first time we met, but I was so overwhelmed with seeing you again." "Um, you must be cold. I- I'll go get you s-s-some clothes." Max took off towards the stairs. But he never knew that Rei had followed him.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson kept on stirring the batter in the bowl. He was so pissed off that he could actually cook something without burning. He stopped as he heard Kai approach him from behind. "Go away. I'm cooking." A head appeared on his shoulder. "Then let me taste test it." He grabbed Tyson's finger and dipped it into the bowl.  
  
He brought it up to his mouth and started to suck on the battered up finger. Tyson felt himself go weak as he felt a velvety tongue lapping up his finger from inside the warm and wet chamber, a.k.a Kai's mouth. "S-s-s- s-stop it." Kai looked at him from under his long bangs. "But I know you like it." He let go of the finger and dipped his own finger into the batter.  
  
He lifted up his finger to Tyson's mouth, but he kept his mouth closed to the finger that wanted in. "Put it in or I won't stop bothering you." Tyson opened his mouth slightly, but Kai just shoved his finger in. Tyson squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the finger invading his mouth.  
  
Tyson pulled his head away and coughed. "I'll leave. I'll be back tomorrow." Tyson looked up to tell him off, but he had already disappeared.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ma x ruffled trough Tyson's things, trying to look for something to cover up Rei. When he heard the door slam he turned. "Oh. M-m-mister Rei. What's wrong?" "We need to talk." The sound of the door being locked confirmed the final note in his voice.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ha! I did it again! And I must fill you in on something: Two other characters are trying to take Tyson and Max. They would be the suitors. Guess how they are! Review! 


	11. sensing you right next to me

Here ya go, you demanding people!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max started to sweat slightly when he saw that Rei was walking towards him. He went back to shuffling through the drawers, but his face seemed to grow redder with each step Rei took. "I'll have some clothes for you in a second." The clothes that were in his hand were yanked out of his grasp and throw somewhere.  
  
The drawer was slammed close and a hand held Max's chin, forcing him to look at his stalker. "We need to talk. Now." Max gulped and nodded slowly. He was helped up and led to the bed. "Max, I don't want to hurt you. I lo-" He was cut of as Tyson started pounding on his door.  
  
"Hey, this is my room! Let me in!" Max, glad to have a distraction, raced to open the door. Just before he opened it, he turned and saw that Rei wasn't there anymore. He breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door. Tyson gave his friend a worried glance. "What did he do?" Max shook his head. "Nothing."  
  
"Well, let's sleep in the living room. We can watch T.V while we try to get some sleep." "That sounds fine to me bud." They walked down the stairs and to the living room, where Tyson had already layed out the sleeping mats. Max had already changed into some boxers and a t-shirt.  
  
"Night buddy. Thanks for letting me stay the night." Tyson yawned. "Your welcome buddy." Sleep came to claim them as soon as Tyson said this.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Out in the distant darkness, on top of Tokyo Tower, stood two dark figures lurking on the very top. One smirked and said, "So, they finally know the truth. This should be very interesting." The other smirked as well. "Yes. And we can finally claim them as our own." One chuckled. "Calm down. You'll get your Maxie boy soon." "You seem impatient as well." "Oh, but I'm so happy to see my little toy after all this time. Tyson will be mine."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Dun, dun, dun! And the plot begins to thicken. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Stalker at my heels! Review! 


	12. Seeing you first thing in the morning

Here's your next chappie!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max awoke in the morning to the sun hitting his face. He yawned and stretched, turning over to go back to sleep. But delicious smells reached his nose, so good that his nose twitched when the smells hit it. He opened one eyes lazily and sat up. Hr rubbed one of his eyes and looked around. Tyson was still sleeping, his covers thrown everywhere.  
  
Max crawled over to his friend and shook him. "Hey, Tyson. Do you smell that?" Tyson grunted, then sucked up the spit that was falling out of the corner of his mouth. Max shook him harder. "Wake up!" Tyson groaned and looked up. "What is it?" He sniffed the air. "Yum! Something smells good! Thanks for cooking Maxie!" Before Max opened his mouth to say that he didn't do it, Tyson was already up and racing towards the kitchen.  
  
Tyson opened the sliding door to the kitchen, a huge smile on his face. But it slowly started to disappear when he saw what was in the kitchen. At the table was Kai, looking at the paper drinking some coffee, glasses present on his nose. His legs were crossed and he was wearing a pair of black baggy pants and a sliver button down shirt that was open.  
  
And at the counter was Rei who looked like he was cooking. His hair was in a high ponytail, bits of batter o his face. He had a little apron that Tyson had got his grandfather as a joke. It was pink and little teddy bears on it with the word 'Don't mess with an old man with PMS. He could do a lot of things to hurt you'.  
  
Rei looked up from cutting up some carrots. "Oh, you're up. Is Max up yet?" Kai looked up from sipping his coffee and reading his paper. Max came in a second later. He tensed slightly when he saw who was in the kitchen. Rei broke into a small smile when eh saw the golden haired boy walk in. "Are you hungry?" Max could only nod. Rei pulled out a chair for him so Max could sit down.  
  
Tyson looked at the table and frowned. Kai gave him a sideways glance through his glasses. "What's wrong?" "There's only three chair. You, Rei, and Max are taking them up." Kai smirked slightly and patted his lap. "Then sit right here." Tyson's jaw dropped open when Kai had said this. "No way! I would rather eat on the floor." Kai shrugged. "Fine, but you would seem like a dog. And I would be the master. Let me go get the collar and leash." Tyson went silent, but he walked over to Kai. Kai moved the paper slightly so Tyson could sit down.  
  
Rei brought over a huge stack of pancakes with a small salad. Max's eyes widened when he saw all the food. Tyson was drooling. "Are you drooling over me?" He glared at Kai and stuck his tongue out. "You wish." Kai got really close to Tyson's face. "Don't tempt me to suck on that tongue." Tyson sucked it back in.  
  
Max took a hesitant bit of his food. His face brightened as he tasted the food. "Good?" He nodded Rei, who looked relieved. "It's very good." Rei went up and whispered in his ear. "I always used to see you in food. You were very good." Max went bright red. Rei smirked and picked up the forgotten fork. He held it up to Max mouth, telling him silently to eat the pancakes on it. Max slowly open his mouth and took in the floppy breakfast.  
  
Tyson stared at them for a minute, then at the clock. "Holy Shit! Max! School!" Max blinked and looked at he clock. Ten minutes to school. And it takes at least a half hour to get to school. He jumped up and raced to Tyson's room to get his outfit from yesterday. "Man, we're going to be so late!" After they had finally figured out why couldn't Tyson put his sock on his hand, they were about to go out the door when Rei spoke up. "We can get you there in tow minutes."  
  
Kai folded up his paper and stood up. "Come on." But Tyson looked skeptical. "Yeah, how?" "Hold on to me." "You just want me to touch you." Kai rolled his eyes. "Oh baby, oh baby. Feel me. Do it or else you're going to be late." Tyson grunted, but agreed nonetheless.  
  
Rei looked at Max. "Come on. All you got to do hold on to me. (I resisted the urge to say 'All you got to do is dance.')" Max looked at him. "Will I get to school on time?" "Yep." Max held Rei around his waist. He missed the smirk that passed over his face.  
  
When Tyson had blinked, he was at school. "Wow! Do that again!" "I'm not a ride unless you're on top of me screaming 'Ride me cowboy!'" Tyson let go and kicked Kai's shin. After he did that, he ran up the steps to his school.  
  
Max felt slightly winded after a strange sensation passed through his body. His eyes were blurry, so he rubbed them. When his vision had cleared, he saw that he was in front of his school. "Hey, how did.?" Rei smirked down on him. "Let's just say it's magic." He leaned down and kissed Max on the head. "Have a nice day love." Max blushed and ran up the steps.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Like in the night, the two figures were standing on top of the school, looking down at the two boys who were running up the stairs to the doors. "So, are you ready for tonight?" "Oh yeah. I will finally claim the dragon as my own."  
  
!*!*!*!*!* Who are these mystery people?! Take a guess and I'll give you- *Ruffles through some trash around her backpack * my homework from my horrible math/science teacher! I hate her! Anybody else who goes to Challenger Middle school will now the evil witch. 


	13. What's happening to me?

So, you want more eh? Then you'll get it!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
It was after school, Tyson and Max were walking down the big steps of the school. The sun had just set, the moon high in the sky, casting its heavenly glow of Tokyo. "Hey Tyson? I need to go home to get some clothes. Then I'll come back over to your place, okay?" Tyson ginned at his friend. "Sure buddy. What do you want me to tell your love-toy when I get there? He'll freak when your not there." "I have a feeling he knows where I'm going."  
  
So the two split up and walked their separate ways. Tyson hummed as fireflies flew around him. He smiled and held out one finger. A glow was present I his eyes as a one landed on his finger. He watched as it flew off, waving goodbye to it. He laughed, but it caught in his throat as a icy feeling ran up his spine. He spun around only to be faced with thin air.  
  
"Kai? Is that you? Don't play with me!" A voice chuckled. "No, I'm not Kai, but I do want to play with you." A vision of someone licking their lips entered Tyson's mind. He held himself as those words rang in his head: they sounded so familiar. The ruffle of clothing caught his attention. It was behind him. He turned, but it was too late. A black shadow wrapped him up.  
  
When it sunk into the ground, it was gone, even Tyson.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max skipped along the road, feeling happy. He didn't know why, but he felt excited about seeing Rei. He didn't remember his past with him, but he was willing to be friends with him. Max smiled and kept skipping along. He felt like doing something nice for his new friends, like cooking.  
  
His smile brightened as he thought of what to cook. He didn't know what they liked, but he knew that they would like anything if Tyson or himself liked it. He stooped for a second and looked behind him. He felt eyes boring into his back, but it felt familiar. Not like with Rei, cause when he felt this feeling, he felt fear with it.  
  
"Hello? Rei, please, is that you?" A chuckle startled him. "No, I am not your dear Rei. I am your new master." Max backed up, but he hit something. He turned to see black, and two glowing eyes. He screamed, but it was covered as a hand like thing covered his mouth. But before he passed out, his last thought was, 'Rei...'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Rei's eyes twitched slightly as he heard something. Like his name being whispered. He shook his head, but the feeling wouldn't go away. Then an image flashed threw his mind:  
  
Max was tied to a cross by vines that had thorns on them. They were digging into his pale flesh, bright blood flowing over his white robes he was wearing. His head was off to the side, resting on his shoulder. His eyes were half open, but they held no life in them. He pale mouth mumbled a weak, "Rei...'  
  
Rei dropped the pan he was holding. It clattered to the ground, startling Kai who was watching T.V. "What's wrong Rei." "They're in trouble! Both of them!" Kai looked up sharply. "So, it wasn't just my sick mind thinking Tyson was there because I was about to make love to him. They must be back." Rei nodded. "Let's go."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Guess who's the mystery guys are! I'll give you one clue: They were in the first season. Have fun guessing! Review! 


	14. Tyson's suitor

I hope that you'll like this chapter!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson groaned and held his head. 'What happened to me?' Then the memories came flooding back to him. That weird cape thing swallowed him up. He looked around sharply. He was in a huge room that seemed to be made out of crystal. There was only a bed, which he was laying on, and a table over at the other side of the room.  
  
He got off the bed and looked out the crystal wall. He was still at Tokyo! Actually, the crystal like thing was attached to the top of Tokyo Tower! "Wow! This is so neat. Did Kai bring me here?" "No, I did."  
  
Tyson turned and saw that someone had come through a door on the opposite side of the room. He was dressed in a pair of black slack and a neat tucked in white shirt. But his face. Tyson sucked in breath as he stared at the face of the person in front of him.  
  
Pale face with turquoise eyes that were looking him over. Bright red hair framed his face, giving him a beauty no one could picture. "Who are you?" The guy tilted his head and gave him an amused look. "You don't remember me? I'm hurt. If you want to know, I'm Tala, your past suitor, future lover."  
  
Tyson blinked. Didn't Kai say that his past suitor was evil? Tyson backed away from him. Tala chuckled at his antics and moved closer to him. "Oh, don't be so shy. I won't harm you to bad. Just want to play with you a little." Tyson turned and ran behind the bed, making it so that Tala was on the opposite side.  
  
Tala raised an elegant eyebrow. "I don't want you to play games with me, I want to play them with you." He leaped over the bed and tackled the poor boy to the ground. Tyson managed a scream as the intruder landed on him. Now he was being pinned to the ground, the older boy straddling him.  
  
"P-p-please, let m-me go!" Tala's face was inches above Tyson's. "Now why would I do a stupid thing like that?" Tears ran freely down Tyson's cheeks as he struggled desperately against the older boy on top of him. "Leave me alone! Please! I don't know why you're doing this, I never wanted it!" He felt lips brush lightly against his own.  
  
He gasped as the coldness of them seemed to creep up his spine, causing him to be paralyzed with the coldness. 'I'm frozen. I can't move!' Tala smirked and when he saw the fear evident in the frozen boys eyes. "Now your all mine, and your little long lost lover can't do a damn thing about it. I'll claim you as mine in th is lifetime!"  
  
Tala lifted him up and dropped him on the bed, crawling over him as he did on the floor. He gripped Tyson shirt and started to unbutton it, kissing his chest as it was revealed to him. After the shirt had finally came off, and Tyson's chest was covered in saliva from Tala's kisses, he started to work on the pants. Tala growled as the belt was being uncooperative. Finally, he yanked it off in one pull, the pants tearing slightly. Tyson gasped as he felt the cold lips ravish he waist. The seemed to go lower, and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. 'Kai.' Tala had finally pulled off the pants, only leaving the thin protection of Tyson's dark blue boxers.  
  
He smirked in triumph. The blue dragon prince was finally his to take! Just as he was about to rip of the boxers, a large explosion caught him off guard, making he fly backwards. Tyson tried to look sideways, but his body was still paralyzed. But hope came over him as he heard the familiar voice ring clear through the room.  
  
"What are you doing to my property Tala? More importantly, what are you doing here?" But Tala had hit his head when he had collided with the wall, so he was knocked out. Kai walked over to Tyson and narrowed his eyes at the sight of his lover in front of him.  
  
He was half naked, only his boxers covering him, but they were so low down that they could slide right off. Wet trail marks and bruises covered his hest and torso, as his waist was. His eyes were puffy from crying, and his lips were blue, like was freezing. Kai seethed as he realized Tala had paralyzed Tyson, that's why he was cold.  
  
Kai put his cloak around the shivering boy and heaved him up into his arms new-bride style. "Are you okay?" Tyson managed a small nod before starting to shiver again. "Let's get you home. Nobody could do this to you except me."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
When they had got home, Tyson looked around for his blonde haired friend. Realization dawned on him. "Kai! Where's Max?" Kai looked down at him. "Rei went to go and get him." "Oh no." "Don't worry, he'll be fine. Rei my look polite, but when it comes to Max, he's worse than I am when I'm normal." "Gee, thanks Kai. I feel so much better."  
  
Kai lifted up his chin. "Let me help you get warmer." He kissed him hard on the lips. Tyson felt his tongue demanding for entrance, but he only clenched his mouth tighter together. But warmness seemed to seep through him as Kai continued to kiss him.  
  
Tyson pulled away, sucking air as best as he could. Kai smirked, but it was short lived, since Tyson slapped him hard across the face. "How dare you! I just went through hell, and here you are acting just like him! I hate you!" Tyson stood up and ran out of the room, leaving Kai who had a dark look on his face. He held his cheek as he glared at the retreating back of his past lover.  
  
"That was a very bad thing to do. Now you have to pay the price."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*  
  
I made it longer! Yah! Cheer! So, how did ya'll like it? I was planning to put Tala and ___ in here to make more dramatic. I'm not telling you the other name till the next chapter! 


	15. Max's suitor

So, were you surprised by the identity of Tyson's old suitor? Well, your in for another shock. Oh, I also made another ty/kai rei/max fic. And Max and Tyson are the slightly more dominant in that.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max Sighed and rolled over, and off the bed he was laying on. He blinked his eyes wearily and sat up yawning. He looked around from the floor. He was in a strange room of some kind. He got up, but tripped over the blankets that encircled his legs and waist.  
  
He groaned and looked up from kissing the floor. He sat up while rubbing his nose, looking around the room. 'Where am I?' He walked over to a wall and saw that it was a crystal like substance. Even the floor was like a crystal. 'Did Rei bring me here?'  
  
But the image of the cloak that wrapped around him convinced him that it wasn't Rei. "Hello? Is anybody here?" "Why, of course there is. Who else would watch you sleep then?" Max turned quickly around and saw a good- looking boy in front of him. He had on black leather pants, and a dark blue silk shirt on that was open.  
  
Light blonde hair fell over his face, framing playful blue eyes. Max opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Um, w-who are you?" The other blonde smirked and walked over to him. Max's eyes grew wider as he felt the other's hand on his cheek, stroking it. "Me? Nobody important. But if you really want to now, it Enrique."  
  
Max gasped as that name rang in his head like a bell. 'I've heard that name before. But where?' Enrique, seeing the confused look in Max's eyes, smiled at him gently. "I wouldn't have thought you'd recognize me. I'm your lover in the past." "L-lover? But I thought Rei." "Oh, he is such a liar. He was the suitor."  
  
Max shook his head. "No. I don't believe you. I saw visions of me and him together..." Enrique shrugged indifferently. "He probably put them in your head." "But Rei is a good person, except for the first time we met." "He hurt you though, didn't he? He scared you, and your very sensitive."  
  
Max back away, but he was right in front of the wall, so his back hit it when he tried to move away from Enrique. "Go away." Enrique gave out a harsh laugh. "Okay, so you are right. I'm the suitor. Rei is your pathetic lover." Max looked at him like a rabbit caught by a hunter. "My.suitor?" An evil smirk grew upon Enrique's mouth.  
  
"Oh yea. And this time, I will claim you as my own!" He threw himself upon the poor boy, causing them both to fall onto the ground. Max cried out as his back hit the floor painfully. He felt warm liquid covering his back, sticking to his clothes. He turned his head to the side and saw red blood running in little rivers.  
  
Enrique smirked as he saw Max cry out in pain when he looked at the blood coming out of his body. He licked his lips at the sight of the blood. He bent down and whispered in his ear, "Scream my name." Max had tears falling down his face, blurring his vision and mixing with the blood. He felt his shirt being ripped from his body, and the cold air instantly attacked his skin, making him shiver. A warm tongue ran over his skin, the saliva making him shiver even more.  
  
"P-please, l-leave me a-alone." "No, never. I will finally have you as my own." Brutal hands scratched at his skin leaving thin lines of blood wherever Enrique clawed at him. The pants that he was wearing were being tugged at.  
  
Enrique was so into his little toy that he failed to notice the angry golden eyes that were looking into the room. A sudden burst of energy blew the wall right down. Enrique looked up, but a fist connected to his face, and off he flew.  
  
Rei looked down upon the boy he was curled up into a ball on his side, crying freely. He bent down and gathered the broken boy in his arms. Max clung to Rei, sobbing into his chest. He felt a cloak fall over his shoulders, but he didn't care right now. He just wanted to go home to his mom and dad.  
  
Rei lifted up the boy and walked over to the broken wall. He jumped out and disappeared.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Rei had decided to go to Max's house, since he would want some fresh clothes and a bath. He carried the boy up the stairs and into his room. He layed the boy on the bed and walked over to the bathroom to get some bandages. He layed those on the bed and started to work on Max's back. It was all scratched up from Enrique's hands.  
  
After he had finished, he got up and picked out some clothes for Max. After that, he leaned down and looked Max straight in the eye, but Max refused to look into his. "Max, look at me. Your safe now." Tears formed in his eyes as he looked angrily at Rei. "Safe? Nowhere is safe for me anymore and it's all your fault!"  
  
"Maxie." He was cut off by Max who punched him straight in his face. "I hate you! You ruined my life!" He ran out of the room in tears, and to his parent's room. "Max, I'm sorry, but you will be mine. I can't live without you, so you will be mine."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! I'm going into a bit of the next part, so enjoy your treat! !*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson sat on his bed, holding his knees to his chin. He rested his head on his knees, thinking today over again. A tear escaped his eyes, but he brushed it away forcefully. 'I won't let him get to me.' "Tyson." He looked up. What was that? He got and looked out the window. Nothing. He shrugged. 'Probably the wind.'  
  
He turned back to his bed, but gasped at what he saw in the doorway. It was Kai, but he looked different. He was wearing tight leather pants that were very, very, very low cut, and not shirt what so ever. A collar dangled from his neck, its studs glinting from the light of the moon. "Tyson, you have been a very bad boy."  
  
Tyson backed away, but ended up tripping over those same pair of clothes again. "Dammit!" Kai smirked and walked closer to the cursing boy. Tyson looked up when a shadow passed over him. There were no lights in the room, only the moonlight from the moon. Crimson orbs looked down at him. "Now, it's time for you to be punished."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Hey, I think this is my longest chapter! Yay for me! Review if you love me! 


	16. Punishment and fun time

Hey, I'm in a crappy mood now. All because of my sister. So pardon me if this is a bit angsty.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson gasped and crawled away from Kai, but Kai only crawled on the bed too, a smirk on his face. Tyson saw him reach to the back of his pants and pull something. He almost passed out when he saw that it was a whip. "Kai, what are you doing?"  
  
"Punishing you. You didn't think I would let you get away for hitting me? Wrong." He climbed over the terrified boy, the smirk still in place. "Kai-" He was cut off as Kai grabbed his wrist and held them to the bedposts. He used the whip to tie them in place. Tyson was panicking as he saw he couldn't use his hands anymore.  
  
"Kai! Let me go!" Tyson tried to buck Kai off. But Kai wrapped his leather- clad legs around Tyson's waist. "No." He went up and started to kiss the boy's neck, sucking and biting the skin that was there. Tyson winced as he felt the sharp bits of pain coming from Kai's love-bites. "Stop it!"  
  
"Ty, I want all of you. I need you and you need me. Let me have you." Kai started to lower his mouth towards Tyson's stomach, making the boy under him whimper. "Kai, your acting just like Tala!" Kai stopped his kisses when Tyson said this.  
  
He pulled away, his bangs covering his eyes. He reached up and untied the boy from the bedposts. As he was pulling away, his hand gently stroked Tyson tear-streaked cheek. "You will love me." Kai stood up and walked out the door. Tyson held his wrists, thinking to Seiryu* why it was him that was cursed.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max lay crying in his parents room, thinking about how his life turned bad ever since Rei came into the picture. 'I hate him! I wish he would leave me alone!' These thoughts kept on going threw his head. He was so busy thinking and sobbing, that he didn't notice the soft creak of the door opening and closing, and th final sound of it being locked.  
  
Max continued to cry, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Rei, dressed only in a towel. His hair was out and dripping wet, just like the rest of his body. Max whimpered and scooted away from the half-naked boy. "Go away."  
  
Rei shook his head and leaned towards the boy. Max whimpered again as he felt the soft lips gently caressing his own. He pulled away quickly. "Leave me alone Rei! I hate you!" Rei's soft and gentle gaze turned hard and icy. "No. I will always be here. Haunting you." He grabbed the boy roughly by the upper arm and yanked Max towards him.  
  
Max gasped as he felt the once soft and gentle lips pressing his into a hard demanding kiss. Rei took advantage of Max's gasp, so he plunged his tongue deep inside his mouth. He explored the sweet cavern, moaning as he felt himself go hard. Max eyes grew wide as he felt pressure grow on his leg. 'No, this can't be happening!'  
  
He bit down on the invader as a last attempt to get away from him. "Rei, you're hurting me! Your just like Enrique!" Rei stooped and looked at the boy underneath him. "I am?" Max nodded. Rei slowly got off the terrified boy and stood up. "I'm sorry. You make me crazy. I don't know how to act with you anymore."  
  
Rei turned and walked out the room. Max felt the familiar sensation of tears pricking at his eyes. He turned and fell against the pillow, crying his heart out.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson woke up and rubbed his eyes. The sun shined in his face, waking him from his slumber. 'Man, I don't want to face him.' He turned to his side and saw a poster that he had gotten from his school. It was about a carnival that had come to town. His face brightened as he thought of an idea.  
  
He picked up the phone and called Max. "Hey, Max? I got an idea."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Oh, what bad idea does Tyson have this time? Wait for the next chapter to find out! Review! 


	17. Time to escape!

Here's your next chapter! Find out what Tyson's plan is! Oh, I don't own the song! It belongs to Rocky Horror Picture Show! Has anyone seen that?  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max hung up the phone and stared at it disbelievingly. He sighed and shook his head, Tyson was indeed crazy, but it what a good idea. Max got up and looked out of the room. No sign of Rei. He sighed in relieve and stepped out the room, closing the door behind him.  
  
He crept down the stairs and into the kitchen. He heard the T.V, so he didn't want to be seen. Just as he was about to open up the door, a voice called out to him. He jumped and turned around to see Rei sitting at the table, looking him over him in suspicion.  
  
"O-oh, Rei! I-I wanted s-some f-fresh air. So I'm g-going to Tyson's h- house." Rei looked at him and nodded. "Fine I'll come with you." "No!" Max slammed open the door and ran out, leaving a bewildered Rei still in the kitchen. "What's he up to?"  
  
Max ran along the sidewalk, taking in deep breaths of air as he ran. Tyson said to meet him at the corner of his street. He finally reached the meeting place and grabbed hold of the street lamp, panting. 'I just hope Tyson can make it out of there.' Max finally caught his breath and looked up, looking at the top of Tyson house. 'Be careful.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Tyson put on his shoes and his jacket. He smiled gleefully as he tucked the poster into his pocket. He stood up and stretched. No one was going to bug his friend or him today. He looked out of his window to see the sun rising. He smiled again and skipped out of the room, but not before he tripped over those damned clothes again.  
  
He rubbed his nose and glared at the offending pieces of material. 'You must have it in for me.' He grumbled and pulled himself to his feet. He opened his door and walked out, not caring to close it again. He looked around the corner. His Kai sensors weren't going off. Good.  
  
He realized that when Kai was near, he would get a prickling sensation on his neck. That or it was Kai breathing down his neck all the time. Tyson tiptoed towards the kitchen to get a snack before leaving to meet Max. He opened the fridge and peered in. He looked back and forth between the food, but yelped and as a strong hand grabbed him from behind.  
  
"Don't stick things in the air that you don't want grabbed." He turned and sacked Kai right across the face. "Hentai! (Hentai mean pervert.)" Kai smirked and ducked the hand that tried to hit him. "And what are you doing sneaking around the house?" Tyson stuck out his tongue. "Trying to stay away from you." "Are you going out?"  
  
Kai looked over the jacket that Tyson had put on. "Maybe. And there's nothing you can do to stop me from going." "Depends. Where are you going? A strip club?" "No!" Tyson aimed one last punch and ran out of the house, totally forgetting about his snack. Kai rubbed his cheek as he watched the boy he just violated ran around the corner.  
  
But he stopped as he saw that Max was waiting for him. "What do we have here? Maybe I should call Rei. Now, how do I use the phone?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max breathed a sigh of relieve as he saw his friend running towards him. "Tyson! You made it!" Tyson ran up to him panting. "Yep. I wouldn't let you down. Even though my bottom got molested by Kai's roaming hand." Max laughed sadly at his friend's expression. "Well, that's why we're going to have some fun today."  
  
Tyson grinned at his friend and gave him a thumbs up. "Yep! Now let's get going before me miss the bus." Max laughed as he was pulled by his hand towards the bus stop. "I can't wait to be at the carnival soon! Rei and Kai won't be able to find us there!"  
  
But two pair of eyes looked down at them as they ran by. "That's what you think." "Hush. Let them have their fun. Then we'll confront them." "But-" "Don't start!" Rei pouted as Kai yelled at him. "Meany." "Did you have that sugar stuff?" Rei nodded enthusiastically. Kai sighed. 'This is going to be hell.' But a strange force startled him.  
  
"Wha? It can't be." Rei was instantly alert to. "Their here. We can't let them get to them before us. Let's go." Kai nodded, and they jumped from the branch they were seated on to the roof of the bus.  
  
Max and Tyson looked up from their seats to the roof as they heard two loud 'thumps!'. "What's that?" Tyson shrugged. "A bird probably had to go really bad." Max sweatdropped. "Ewww! That's nasty Tyson!" He shoved he friend playfully.  
  
"Ow. I think I broke something." "You shouldn't have jumped on when it was moving." Rei hissed as he rubbed his backside. "Kiss it." No. You have Max to do that.' Rei smirked and looked threw one of the windows to the laughing blonde. "Yep. Later then. I can wait." "That's a first." "Shut up."  
  
Max looked up sharply and sneezed. He then started to rub his backside. "Somethin' wrong Max." "I don't know. I just started to hurt." Max dug threw his bag and pulled out a CD player. "No way! You brought it!" Max smiled. "Yep." The two boys plugged their headphones into it (There were two places they could do that.) and turned it up. They both started to sing to the song that played.  
  
I was feeling done in, Couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting Into heavy petting It only leads to trouble and seat wetting. Now all I want to know, Is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more  
  
More, more, more!  
  
I'll put up no resistance, I want to go the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance!  
  
Touch-a, touch-a, touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!  
  
Then if anything grows, While you pose I'll oil up and rub you down.  
  
Down, down, down!  
  
And that's just one small fraction Of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand Oh, I need action!  
  
Touch-a, touch-a, touch me! I wanna be dirty!  
  
Thrill me-  
  
Their singing was cut off as they heard pounding coming from the roof. "Boy, those birds really had to go."  
  
Rei watched as Kai finished his abuse on the poor roof. "You should just cross your legs." "Shut up!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, what ya think. Is it good enough? Tell me! Thank you to all that reviewed! Review again please! 


	18. tell me my future with you

Hey, Yuki-mono, I'm honored that you like my fic! And yeah, you can make a comic or what ever the word you used out of this story. And nancys'-little- obssesion: You didn't get it? Well, the song Ty and Max sung got Kai very aroused. So he was using the poor roof as a punching bag to vent out all his frustration.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson and Max climbed down the steps of the bus, looking around in amazement at the scene before them. The amazement park was right ahead of them, full of different rides and attractions. Max threw his arm in the air and shouted, "We're free! Come on Max! Let's go enjoy ourselves!" He grabbed Max and dragged the giggling blonde towards the entrance.  
  
Tyson bought the tickets and walked in threw the gates, Max following after him, a smile present on his face. Tyson stopped after walking and looked around, taking in all the sights and smells. Max was doing the same, his face glowing with happiness. "Come on Max! Let's go to the roller coasters first!" "Yeah!"  
  
They ran off towards the roller coasters. The ride was full of twists and turns, so they had wanted to go on that one. And of course, Kai and Rei were right behind them. When they had gotten off, Rei was green, and Kai was in disarray. They watched as Max and Tyson ran towards another coaster, one bigger than the last. Rei held his mouth and ran over to a trashcan.  
  
Tyson and Max were chatting, cotton candy in their hands. But Max stopped and stared at something. Tyson stopped and looked at the place were his friend was staring. It was a fortunetellers shop. Max walked over and read the sign in front of it. "Is world renowned, and makes predictions with 100% accuracy. Hey Ty, can I go try?" Max gave his best puppy dogface, so Tyson couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, but I want my fortune told too." Max smiled so brightly, that the sun looked dull compared to him. "Thanks!" "No prob. Today was a day to get away from our lovers, as they call it, and have some fun!" Max ran up to the shop and entered, Tyson walking in after him.  
  
They saw a woman with robes draped over her, covering everything, except for his hands. Her face was covered also, making it hard to see how old she is. "Welcome. Come and let me see you future." Max happily obliged and sat in front of her. But instead of a crystal ball, there was a mirror.  
  
It was round with golden edges that had little symbols carved crudely into the gold. Max stared at it in awe. "Touch it." Max looked up at the woman, then back down at the mirror. He slowly reached out a hand and touched it with his index finger. The old woman than reached out hand put her index finger in front of Max's.  
  
"Your name is Max Mizuhara. Have a mother and father, currently in America. Or so they say. You have a mysterious past that is clouded so badly, that even I can't see. But I see a tall stranger, a black shadow of yourself, only bright amber eyes showing. He is in your future. Look for someone with the hair the blackest of black, with the sunset glittering in it. Eyes like those of a tiger."  
  
She quickly pulled her finger back, as if she had been burned. "That is all I can say. I dare not go any further." She motioned towards Tyson to take a seat. Max moved out of the seat and Tyson sat down in it. He did the same as Max. He placed his forefinger on the mirror, and watched as the woman put her own above his.  
  
"Tyson Kinomiya. Mother is deceased, but she still watches over you, so fret not. Father, older brother, and grandfather. Studies kendo, and you are improving. Your past is very strange indeed. You also have a stranger in your past and future. He watches over you, even though you don't appreciate him. His hair is like both the morning sky, and the night sky. His eyes are like raging fires when the sun hits them."  
  
She then pulled her hand away. Tyson pulled out some money, but she shook her head. "I don't need money. Keep it." Tyson looked shocked, but nodded. He stood up and bowed. "Thank you for your time." Max bowed too. The woman smiled, even thought they couldn't see it. "Go now, and enjoy your time." The two boys nodded and ran off.  
  
When they were out of the shop, she slowly removed her rob. It was a young woman, most likely in her twenties. She had long blue hair to her ankles, and startling blue eyes. "Be careful my son." She stood up and walked into the back of the shop, picking up a picture of a little boy in her arms. She held it tightly to her chest, and a few tears leaked out of her eyes. "Be safe Tyson, my son."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson and Max walked out of the shop, and they saw that the sun was setting. "Hey Max? How 'bout the Ferris wheel?" "Sure!" So they ran off to the ride and got in line. They each got their own booths, Tyson's was red and blue, and Max's was green, blue and purple. "See 'ya later buddy!" "Be careful Tyson! Don't lean out the window!" "Gee, what are you? My mother?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max stared out of the window, looking at the sunset. His eyes softened at the sight. "Beautiful." "Yeah, and so are you." He jumped at the angry voice. He turned and saw that Rei was there, his eyes angry and burning. His hair was out, falling over his face so his looked like a angry tiger about to kill his prey.  
  
Max gulped and scooted away, but Rei grabbed him by the upper arm. Max winced and looked up. He gasped. Rei black hair was reflecting the sunset, making it look like a glittering jewel. The fortune rang trough his head. "Look for someone with the hair of the blackest of black, with the sunset glittering in it." Max gulped and looked up at the face of his angry stalker. An irresistible urge hit him. He looked down a bit on Rei's face, his lips catching him the most.  
  
Max's eyes became half-lidded, and he leaned up and kissed him gently. Rei was caught off guard by the soft kiss, but he soon closed his eyes and went along with it. He kissed the younger boy gently, as he used to when they were back in the past. He placed his hands on either side of Max's side.  
  
Max was lying down on the bench with Rei above him. Rei slowly guided a hand up the side of the boy's stomach. But this action seemed to cause the boy to snap out of his trance, for his eyes widened and he began to whimper. Rei pulled away and questionably looked at him. But Max was struggling against the body that was above him.  
  
"Please, let me go!" Rei slowly got off the boy, still confused by what happened. "Max?" Max scooted away into the corner and started to weep. Rei moved over to him, but Max jerked away from the touch. Rei sighed and placed a hand on the back of Max's neck and pinched it. Max fell into arms, his eyes closed with tears still on his cheeks.  
  
Rei scooped him up and jumped out the window and into the night.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson had his face pressed to the window, looking around at all the lights he saw. "Wow! I can see everything!" "Can you see Kai?" "No, but-" He froze and turned around. There was Kai, leaning against the door. "Kai!" Crimson eyes glared at him from under wet bangs.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Tyson glared back at him. "Having some fun without you ruining it." Kai growled and lunged forward and pinned Tyson against the wall. Tyson was still sitting and had Kai's hands on his shoulders, so his back was against the wall. "Ow, that hurts."  
  
Tyson looked up to yell at Kai, when he stopped short. Kai's eyes looked like burning embers in the sunset. "Kai." His eyes were so captivating. Tyson felt s strange case of déjà vu, except the eyes before were so gentle. Tyson closed his eyes and kissed the lips that were in front of him.  
  
Kai blinked at the pressure on his lips, but smirked and gave into the prodding lips. He kissed back passionately. He soon took over the kiss and kissed hard against the lips on his. He groaned and grinded against the younger boy beneath him. Tyson opened his eyes, and saw Kai kissing him. He gasped and started to struggle against the weight on him. But Kai took this as a sign of encouragement.  
  
He placed his hand underneath Tyson's shirt and lifted it up and over his head. Tyson gasped and kicked Kai hard in the stomach. Kai let go of the boy and held his stomach. He glared up at the boy, but he stopped as he saw the frightened tears running down Tyson's face. "Leave me alone." Kai took a step forward, but stopped as Tyson cried out and flung his arms over his face. Kai sighed and walked over to him. He placed a hand on his neck and pinched it hard.  
  
Tyson fell forward, but Kai caught him before he hit the ground. He picked up the teen with little effort and jumped out of the window.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I made it longer! Review! Oh, and I don't usually update on Saturdays! 


	19. To America!

I see some of you liked the last chapter a lot. And someone asked me how Max and Ty were going to fall for Kai and Rei. Well, that's me secret. But I'll tell you this: it's going to take a bit, so you have to stay tuned till the juicy parts. I'm also gonna make a sequel to this and a story about their past lives. So look out for them when this story ends, which won't be for quite a while.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max sighed and rolled over onto his other side. But he didn't make it very far. He hit a warm chest, and two arms wrapped around him when he hit it. He opened his eyes to see a well-muscled tan chest in his view. He blinked and looked up.  
  
It was Rei. Rei was in his bed holding him. Wait. Rei, in his bed, holding him? Max froze and his breath started to become labored. 'Oh no. What if he took advantage of me?' He untangled himself from Rei's warm embrace and jumped out of the bed. 'Well, I least I'm still wearing my boxers.'  
  
He tiptoed out of the room and down the hall. He heard a slight beeping noise in the kitchen, so he walked over to see what it was. It was the answering machine. 'Mom must have called while I was out last night.' Then last night's events hit him. 'Oh no. What am I going to say to him now? He'll probably think that I love him and kidnap me.'  
  
Max stared at a picture of him, his mother, and his father in helplessness. 'Oh, what am I going to do?' He pressed the button on the answering machine.  
  
Maxie? You home? Well, I hope you're doing fine. Your father and I miss you so much. Actually, we miss you so much that we want you to come over here and stay with us. We can go and visit the zoo like we always used to do. Or the movies if you want. Just give a ring and tell me if you want to. Bye sweetie. Oh, and I hope you're not out partying, drinking, or having sex. Ta ta.  
  
Max laughed at his mother accusations. She was so over protective sometimes. Then an idea hit him. 'I can go to America! Rei will probably think that I left him and he'll leave himself!' He giggled slightly and ran up to his room.  
  
Re had put them in Max's mom and dad's room, so Max could easily get his stuff together. He took out a dark blue suitcase that had a star on it and started to pack it with clothes. He then rushed into the bathroom to get his toothbrush and toothpaste. When he had gotten everything packed and he had gotten dressed, he rushed back down stairs to the phone.  
  
He dialed his mother cell phone and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello? Judy here." "Hey mom, it's Max." "Oh, how are you Maxie?" "Fine. I just wanted to know if I can come over there with you guys." "Sure! Is school okay?" "Yeah. So how do I meet you guys?" "Just to the airport. I'll have a ticket for you already there. I'll phone them right now. Just go to flight 675 and go up to the person checking tickets. Tell them your name. And that's it." "Okay, thanks mom. See you later." "Love you sweetie."  
  
Max hung up the phone. But he froze as he heard yawning from upstairs. 'Rei must be up. I have to leave now!' Max carefully and silently opened the door. He closed it when he got outside and locked it. Then he ran for dear life itself to the bus stop.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson yawned widely and snuggled in deeper to the arms that held him. He rested his head on the person's strong chest and layed there. 'Wait. What's this?' He opened his eyes and saw the chest that could only belong to the one and only Kai.  
  
Tyson groaned and detangled himself from the arms that held him. 'Man, why's Kai in my bed? He better be ready for my screaming fit.' Tyson stretched and walked down to the kitchen to get some food. He opened the fridge and started to gulp down some milk straight from the carton.  
  
His eyes wondered over the kitchen as he was drinking, and something caught his eyes. He put the carton down and wiped his milk mustache with the back of his hand. He walked over to the table and picked up an envelope. It was assigned to him. Kai must have got the mail from the mailbox.  
  
He put the carton of milk back into the fridge and stared at the envelope for a second. Then making sure that Kai wasn't there watching him, he opened it up and took out its contents. It was from his brother Ren.  
  
Dear Ty,  
  
I hope you are doing all right by yourself. Everybody's fine here in America. I just wanted to know if you would like to join us. Your ticket's already in the envelope, and If I know you, you would jump at the chance to eat food anywhere that's different. I'll be waiting at the airport for you. Hope I don't forget you though.  
  
Love,  
Your forgetful brother Ren  
  
Tyson laughed at his brother's sense of humor. Tyson had gotten lost in a zoo when he was younger, and he would never forgive Ren after that. He was supposed to stay with him while Tyson went to the bathroom. But when Tyson walked out, his brother wasn't there.  
  
Tyson held the envelope upside down and the ticket landed in his hand. 'You are right about one thing brother: I would jump at a chance like this to get away from lunatic man/boy upstairs.' He rushed upstairs and tiptoes into his room because was still sleeping.  
  
He took out a duffel back and packed everything he needed, even his toothbrush. After pulling on some clothes, he rushed back down into the kitchen and took the ticket and letter from the table. If Kai found that letter, he knew that Kai would hunt him down. He shivered as he pictured it. He slowly opened the door and ran out.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max panted as he reached port 675. Someone bumped into him and dent him flying onto the floor. "Oh man, I'm so sorry! Let me help you up there buddy." Max rubbed his head and accepted the offered hand. "Thanks." He looked up at he person and froze. "Tyson?!" "Max?!" In unison, "What are you doing here?"  
  
Max looked sheepish. "Well, my mother invited me to come and stay in America." "Same here, except my bro asked me." Max laughed. "Sorry, I forgot to call you when I left. Rei was waking up, so I had to leave in a hurry." Tyson patted his back. "It's all right."  
  
"Plane 673 is now boarding. All passengers please board." Max and Tyson looked up and saw that the people were getting on. "We have to wait about fifteen minutes till our comes." Tyson settled down in a chair. "No problem. I'll just relax." Max smiled and was about to say something when he looked up and froze.  
  
Tyson saw his friend doing so. "Max? What's wrong?" He followed the gaze and cursed under his breath. Kai and Rei were there looking for them. "Huh? But how did they find us?" "We have to run Ty!" Tyson nodded and ran off with Max right behind him. "There they are! Get them!" They turned and saw that Kai and Rei were now chasing after them.  
  
"Faster!" Tyson sped up a little, but something caught his eye and he stopped. Max, seeing his friend stop, ran back to him and tried to pull him. "Ty! We have to run!" But Tyson turned to him with a smile. He pointed to something and Max turned to see what it was.  
  
It was a golf cart that security used to move around the place. "No, we can't! We'll get in trouble!" Tyson just smirked a smirk that resembled Kai's. "So what?" He grabbed the poor boy and hopped in. Tyson turned the key and drove off.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*! I made it longer for all you people! Review! 


	20. Your deepest wish

Yuki-dono: I went to the site you dove me and I like your style very much! It's alright with me! And Rumi-chan: YOU BETTER UPDATE SOON! YOU TO DARKSPIDER! I'VE BEEN PAITENTLY WAITING AND WAITING, AND STILL NO UPDATES!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
The hallway at the airport was peaceful with happy families and couples walking along. That is, until Tyson came ripping around the corner. "What out!" Max held on anything he could grab for dear life. "Tyson! Please stop!" "What ya say Maxie?" "STOP THE CAR!" "Sorry, can't do that!"  
  
Max whimpered and held onto the seat. The wind was rushing by them, so they could hear anything. It even made tears come to their eyes. Tyson made a sharp turn, so sharp that Max almost fell off. "Ahh! Tyson, keep it at least two wheels!" "Aye, aye captain Max!" He made another turn. "One wheel!" (My mom and me do this. If she makes a turn, I usually say how many wheels she was on when turning. My dad has none ^_^;)  
  
"Are they still following us!?" Max turned around, but saw no one. "I don't see them!" He then looked at a clock as he passed by hit. "OMG! We're late for our plane!" "Don't worry, I'll get us there on time!" He sped up. Max sunk in his seat. "I bet you will."  
  
Just as the lady who was taking the tickets was about to walk off, Tyson drove straight past her and into the walkway that lead to the plane. "Tyson! I left my ticket back there!" "Free ride. Be grateful." Tyson stopped right at the plane door and got out. He offered his hand to Max with a cheeky grin on his face.  
  
Max could help but smile along, even though he was slightly green and his hair was blown to one side and over his eyes. He accepted the hand and got out of the car. "Thanks Ty." "No problemo." Tyson help Max up to the cockpit, then heaved himself up. The flight attendant showed them their seats and went to go get them some refreshments.  
  
"See? They lost us." Max watched as Tyson grinned and sat back in his chair, his hands behind his head. Max looked at the ground with a sad look ion his eyes. "They just want us to accept them." Tyson looked up at his friend. "Huh?" Max looked up at his friend with quivering eyes. "They just want us to accept them. But why won't we?" Tyson shrugged, but got that serious glint in his eyes.  
  
"I guess it's because we never had someone think of us in that way. We're inexperienced in these kinds of things. Sure, you've dated and I've dated people before, but not like Kai and Rei." "Rei is kind to me." "Kai just's wants to get in my pants." "Ty, be serious." "I am serious. That's the only way he acts around me. He never shows a shred of kindness towards me. It's always lust."  
  
"Well, you just may have to get to know him." Tyson looked at his friend suspiciously. "What's with this preach session?" "I think we should give them a chance." "Fine, we'll give them a snowball's chance in hell." Max sighed. "Fine, let's drop it and get some sleep. Running away then getting winded from that ride made me tired. Oh, and Tyson?" "Yeah?" "Don't let me get in the same car with you when you have your driver's license." "Okay."  
  
So they spent the next 17 hours on the plane, waiting till they would land. Tyson was strumming his finger against the armrest while Max had his eyes close with headphones on his ears. "Attention. All passengers please buckle up your seatbelts." Tyson prodded Max. "Hey, buckle up. We're finally there." Max opened one eyes and looked out the window.  
  
So they buckled up and went through the horrible landing, then walked off the plane. Tyson helped Max down again and they walked towards luggage. When they got to the place to get their luggage, well, let's just say it wasn't pretty. The luggage rotated on a belt, so they had to be quick about grabbing their luggage. And we all know Tyson isn't that fast.  
  
"Hey, I've found mine!" Tyson walked over to it, but it wouldn't budge. Two huge bags were on top of it, so that's why it wouldn't move. He pulled harder, but someone behind him shoved him forward. He landed on the conveyer belt, and he hadn't let go of his bag. "Ouch!" He looked up and came face to face with a dog in a cage.  
  
Max watched as his friend was pulled onto the belt. He sighed and watched out for his luggage. Tyson would be back soon; he always was with some big goofy grin on his face. He heard a barking sound and the sounds of yelping. He heard someone running, then appeared Tyson with a poodle attached to his ankle.  
  
"Max! Get it off of me!" Max sighed and walked away towards the place where he could call a taxi. So Ty managed to get the poodle off and get his luggage, while Max had got a taxi for them. Tyson sighed and sat down. "Why didn't you help me with that demon?" "I didn't want to get bitten." Tyson pouted and crossed his arms.  
  
So they sat there in the back seat for two hours. Max was looking out the window when he cell started to ring. "Hello?" "Max! Hi! Guess what? I've found Tyson family. We're all gonna be at a café. Meet us there. It's called café mew mew (I don't own that.). Okay?" "Okay mom. See ya there." Tyson looked at his friend as he hung up. "So what's up?" "Well, mom found your family and they're at a café. We're going to meet them there." Tyson sighed happily and rubbed his stomach. "Good, I'm so hungry. Plane food is defiantly not something I could eat everyday."  
  
Max laughed as they drove into the city. It took about seven more minutes till they stopped in front of a three-story café. "Wow. Now this is what I'm talking about." Tyson rushed in as Max stayed behind to pay the driver. "Here ya go." "Thanks kid. Have a good day." Max waved as the driver pulled away and drove of. He pulled his suitcase with him and walked into the café.  
  
Tyson was waiting for him, looking like he had to go to the bathroom. "Come on! I'm hungry!" Tyson grabbed Max's wrist and pulled him into the main dining area. They saw their families talking at a nearby table. "Gramps! Yo!" Tyson's grandfather looked up, but didn't look very thrilled.  
  
"Tyson. Max. Good to see you." Tyson blinked at his grandfathers greeting. Max went up and was about to hug his mom when he stopped and just looked at her. "Mom? What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Maxie. We were just talking to some of your friends." Tyson and Max blinked.  
  
"Friends?" They saw two people they hadn't seen before stand up. It was Kai and Rei. "They wanted to ask us something important to tell us about you." Rei walked over to Max as Ka walked over to Ty. Rei wrapped his arms Max's shoulders. "I wish to marry your son."  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson waist. "I love Ty. I wish to marry him also. Don't you think we make the perfect couple?"  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Sorry is it's so rushed! I had to write this quickly. So, review! 


	21. No way!

Hey, and somebody asked if I made the song from before. No, I didn't. It came from Rocky Horror Picture Show. And I'm gonna put another song in here from there! Enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson's mouth dropped open as he stared at Kai. "What the hell?!" Kai smirked down at him "I said I'm going to marry you. So get over it." Max gulped and looked at his mom. "Mom? You aren't let him, right? You barely know him." "Oh, but you know him. And he can take care of you."  
  
Tyson's grandpa nodded. "Yes. My little man, Kai here can take great care of you. So he'll be staying with us." All was silent till. "No fucking way am I going to marry this sick son of a bitch!" Everybody turned to stare at Max. Max's face was bright red and steam was literally coming out of his ears.  
  
He turned on his heel and walked out outside. He stood at the curb, waving his hand for a taxi to pull over. Tyson walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Max turned and Tyson saw that he had tears in his eyes. "I don't wanna marry him. I was going to give him a chance too. But after that, I just can't."  
  
Tyson patted his friend's back as he cried. A taxi pulled up, so he opened the door for Max and helped him in. Max sat down and his tears subsided. Now just soft hiccupping could be heard in the taxi. Tyson looked at his friend sadly, but brightened as he thought of something. He leaned over the seat and whispered something in the driver's ear.  
  
The driver nodded and held out his hand. Tyson searched through his duffel bag for a second, but then pulled out a CD. The driver popped it in and grinned.  
  
It's astounding  
  
Time is fleeting  
  
Madness takes its toll  
  
But listen closely  
  
Not for very much longer  
  
I've got to keep control  
  
(Starts to sing crazily)  
  
I remember!  
  
Doing the time warp!  
  
Drinking those moments when  
  
The darkness would hit me  
  
And the void would be calling  
  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
It's just a jump to the left!  
  
And a step to the right!  
  
Put your hands on your hips!  
  
And pull your knees in tight!  
  
Put it's the pelvic thrust!  
  
That really drives you insane!  
  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
It's so dreamy.  
  
Oh fantasy free me!  
  
So you can see me?  
  
No, not at all!  
  
In another dimension  
  
For your eristic attention  
  
Well secluded, I see all!  
  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
While I was just walking down the street  
  
Just having a think  
  
When a stink of a guy gave me a think  
  
He shook a me up  
  
He took me by surprise  
  
He had a pick up truck  
  
And the devil's eyes  
  
He stared at me  
  
And I about a changed!  
  
Time aint nothing to what I've been!  
  
Let's do the time warp again!  
  
Tyson kept on repeating it till Max smiled at his friend's antics. Tyson was even do the dance to it. "Is that Time warp?" "Yep." "Put in Sweet Transvestite." "What? Now?" "How about in the hotel? All that dancing made me lose about 80 pounds." Max giggled at his friend. "Okay. That's just fine with me."  
  
The driver popped out the CD and handed it back to Tyson. "Thanks buddy." "No prob. No one as cute as him should look so sad. Tears shouldn't stain such a innocent face." Max blushed as Tyson snickered. "Hey, what's your name buddy?" "Oh, My names Chris, but people call me Cuddles." "Cuddles? Why Cuddles?"  
  
Cuddles smirked at them through the mirror. "Because I absolutely love to cuddle. (AN: In the anime my friend and I are making, there are two stuff animals that come to life. One is Cuddles and the other is Snuggles. Both are Bisexual, and will grab any guy on the spot. Poor Kai and Rei.) I also have a friend named Bob. His nickname is Snuggles."  
  
Cuddles glanced at the boys. "So why are you so down?" Max looked down. "My mom is making me marry this guy that I don't even like." Tyson looked out the window. "Me too." Cuddles gave them a sympathetic glance. "I can help you if you want. Me and Snuggles can help." "Really?" "Yep." Max smiled at Cuddles. "Thank you." "Oh, don't make me jump you!"  
  
They drove on for about ten more minutes till Cuddles pulled up to the curb. "Here ya go." The boys got out of the car and looked at the expensive hotel that they would be staying in. Max turned back to the driver and smiled. "Thanks. Here's your money." But Cuddles just shook his head at it. "Nah. I like you. Here's my number if you need any help, or if you want to go out for coffee."  
  
Cuddles winked one last time before pulling away and driving off. "He was nice, wasn't he Tyson?" But as he looked at his friend, a weird expression covered his face. "What's wrong Ty?" Tyson was looking pale. "Yeah right. He grabbed me." Max giggled and walked into the hotel, Tyson grumbling behind him.  
  
Max went up to the lady behind the desk and put on his cute face. Now ladies, with this face, he could get free room service, any T.V channels, and little chocolates on his pillow. "Excuse me miss?" She looked up. "Yes?" "I'm Max Mizuhara and I have a room." She giggled at him and typed a few things into the computer. "Oh, the garden suite? Wouldn't you like something more comfortable, like the best suite we have?"  
  
Max gave his puppy eyes. "Well, I don't really think I can afford it." "Don't worry about it. It would be just like the garden suite. Room 162. Here's your key. Enjoy." Max smiled and took the key from her. "Thank you a bunch!" He smiled one last time and walked off. Tyson whistled as they walked into the elevator. "I will never know how you do that."  
  
Max winked at his friend while twirling the keys around his finger. "That's my little secret." The elevator stopped and the door opened. Max and Tyson walked out into the hall and to the door that was their suite. Max put the key in the lock and turned it. Tyson turned the knob and pushed the door open.  
  
"Wow." The first part they entered was circular and had two huge windows facing them. There were two window seats underneath the windows so that they could stare out of the windows. Then there was a sliding door both to the left and the right.  
  
The right one had a bed that was circular and had red silk sheets covering it. There was another window that had a window seat. There was another door leading to yet another bedroom that was just like the other.  
  
But through the other sliding door was a dinning room that had a long table. There was a den right next to that which had a huge screen T.V and a PS 2. A plush couch was seated in front of the T.V and there was another window behind the T.V. Then there was a kitchen that was almost as big as the bedroom.  
  
"Wow. This is so great!" Tyson jumped on the bed with the red covers and started to jump up and down. "Wee! Come on Max!" Max shook his head, but Tyson pulled him up anyway. They both started to jump when Tyson hoped off and put on the stereo. Max recognized the song and started to sing along to it.  
  
I'll meet you in the red room  
  
Close the door and dim the lights.  
  
I will be yours truly if indeed the price is right.  
  
So draw your sword,  
  
Be my king  
  
Let fashions style sing  
  
Thus show me the diamonds  
  
And I'll let you wear my ring.  
  
So just lay down beside you  
  
And the goddess in me  
  
I know your bursting  
  
Let me help you deflate.  
  
If you want to plug in for  
  
A ditch connection  
  
Show me cold hard cash and I will turn on my affection  
  
Oh, ah ah  
  
Do you wanna bump?  
  
I'll let you  
  
Oh, ah ah  
  
Just a little  
  
So don't hesitate  
  
I wanna kiss and tell  
  
No need to worry cause I'm a professional.  
  
The show can start as soon as I see money on the table  
  
I've an empty space to fill  
  
I'm willing if you're able.  
  
Oh, ah ah  
  
Do you wanna bump?  
  
I'll meet you in the red room  
  
Close the door and dim the lights---  
  
The music was cut off. Max stopped and looked to see who it was. He froze as Tyson kept on singing. When he realized he was alone in singing, he turned to stare at his friend. But someone else caught his eyes.  
  
Kai was standing next to the stereo, twirling that cable that connected it to the outlet. "Beautiful singing. I'll take you up on that offer." Rei came in. "Your mother arranged us a romantic dinner. So you better get dressed." Max looked down at the bed sheets. "No." Max looked up at Tyson that said that. "No. If we don't wanna go, then don't force us."  
  
Kai sighed and looked boredly (is this a new word that I made up?) at Tyson. "Get over it. Your coming. Then we'll have to pick out all the things for the wedding."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
So, review and tell me what you think! Sorry if there's no action. It will come soon. As will Tala and Enrique. 


	22. Sick with love

Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I am just so busy right now that I couldn't write. But here's the chappie that you've been waiting for.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson glared at Kai from across the limo. Max and Tyson both had to be forced into a tux, then pushed into a limo. Max and Tyson were seated on one side, while Rei and Kai were seated across from them. Max was looking down at his lap, keeping his gaze from Rei.  
  
Kai looked at Tyson and smirked. "Why don't you come over here? I'm feeling lonely." Tyson glared even harder at Kai. "No. I am fine were I am." But the second he said that, he was ripped from his seat and was sitting in Kai's lap. "There we go. Now I'm comfortable."  
  
Max looked up as he felt the seat shift. He turned and was staring into golden eyes. "Are you all right? You look a bit pale." Max blushed slightly and nodded. He felt his chin being lifted to meet with those golden eyes again. "Are you sure?" Max nodded once more before turning his head away.  
  
The limo soon stopped at a fancy restaurant. Rei got out and help Max out. Kai held his hand out, but Tyson just got out and walked past him. They walked inside and were shown seats almost instantly. Must have been Rei's glare and Kai's death threats. But as they were walking, Max started to sway slightly.  
  
Tyson turned around and looked at his friend. "Max? Are you okay?" Max nodded weakly, but soon collapsed onto a table. He grabbed the tablecloth to steady himself, but that soon gave away and he fell to the ground. "Max!" Tyson was about to rush over to him when Rei rushed right by him and was by Max's side in an instant.  
  
"Max! Max! What's wrong?" He turned and called to a waiter. "Call an ambulance you fool! Don't just stand there!" The waiter nodded and rushed away. Rei turned back to Max and gently patted at his cheek. "Max, c'mon. Wake up." Max groaned slightly and opened his eyes a bit. "I don't feel so good."  
  
"Shh. Don't worry, helps on the way." Max nodded slowly before his started to close again. "Max, keep your eyes open. Don't fall asleep." "But I feel so tired." Sirens were heard from outside. Paramedics rushed through the doors and over to where Max and Rei were. Kai was standing aside, Tyson in his arms with scared eyes. "Kai? What's going on?"  
  
"Shh, it's all right. Max is probably just a bit sick. Nothing to worry about."  
  
!*!*!*!*  
  
After Max was rushed to the hospital, his mother came to see him. The others were sent back to the hotel, but Rei refused to leave. "I'm staying. I will not leave him." Judy sighed. "Please Rei, go back to the hotel. I'll call you and tell you what's going on as soon as I find out."  
  
"I think there's no need for that." They turned and saw that the doctor was right behind them. "Doctor, what's wrong with my Maxie?" The doctor adjusted his glasses and looked at them. "He is suffering from emotional distress, malnutrition, and seems to have not gotten a wink of sleep. He is quite sick, but he can go home now if you want."  
  
Rei looked up at the doctor. "Yes, we'll take him home now. Where is his room?" "Number 134." Rei rushed past him and into the room. Kai looked down at Tyson who had fallen asleep in his arms while waiting for Max. Jusy looked at them. "Why don't you go to the limo? I'll wait for the others."  
  
Kai nodded and stood up with the sleeping boys in his arms.  
  
Rei walked into the door, making sure not to disturb the boy inside. He looked in and saw that Max was sleeping soundly on the hospital bed. He walked over and picked him up gently. He looked down at the sleeping face and smiled slightly. Rei adjusted him and walked out the hospital and into the cold night.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
At the hotel, while Rei was putting Max in bed, Tyson was crying lightly on his bed. Kai walked in, clad in only a pair of gray sweatpants with a towel around his neck, and saw the distressed boy. He sighed and walked over to Tyson, placing a hand on his shoulder. Tyson flinched at his touch, but did not move away.  
  
"Why Max? He doesn't deserve to be sick. I'm scared Kai. I don't know why, but I just am. I guess I'm just realizing all the danger that we're in: Tala and Enrique, sickness, everything. I'm just so sacred of the world right now I don't think I can go out there."  
  
Tyson gasped quietly as he felt two strong arms wrap around him. "Shh, don't worry. I'm here." "But I'm also scared of you. I know that you wouldn't hurt me, but you started all this." The grip on Tyson tightened slightly. A breath passed by his ear. "But I know that you'll soon start to love me. Now go to sleep."  
  
The arms that held Tyson pushed him down gently, and Kai layed down beside him, his arms still around the younger boy.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
While Rei was putting Max to bed, Max was having a dream. A dream about his past.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max was standing in the stone room again, standing against the door, breathing hard. It looked like he had run a marathon, with sweat pouring down his face. He stood against the door as if to keep someone out, someone he didn't want to see.  
  
A pounding brought him back to reality. "Max! Open up this door this instant! We need to talk!" Max squeezed his eyes shut. "No! Leave me alone! We have nothing to talk about!" "Oh, nothing you say? What about what you just said and did?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" The door was rattling. Max gasped and started to walk backwards. Rei was using his powers again. The door burst open, and Max had to shield his eyes from the dust. But as he was covering his eyes, a hand reached out and grasped his wrist. Max was about to scream when a hand covered his mouth.  
  
"Don't scream. Just tell me why you told me that, and then kissed me?" Max shook his head, tears forming in his eyes. "Tell me why you said that you wanted me to sleep with you."  
  
*!*!*!  
  
Oh, Max is so not innocent in his past life. I had to give them some spotlight, so sorry Kai/Tyson fans, but I'll have a good thing about them next chapter. And I should be updating sooner, since one of my other stories is finished. So review. 


	23. Fly away with me

Hey, sorry that I haven't posted in a while, but my sister is having a baby shower, I'm being yelled at like usual, but this is my sister's day, I don't want to ruin it for her. I'll get the other stories out as soon as possible. Again, I'm sorry if you waited to long for this.  
  
!*!*!*!*  
  
Max felt tears in his eyes as the memories of what he did hit him. He pulled away from Rei's grasp and moved over to the corner of the room. He sunk to the floor, and Rei approached him. "Max, why did you tell me that?" Max shook his head and buried his head into his knees. "Leave me alone. I don't know why I did it."  
  
Rei grabbed Max's wrist and yanked him forward, causing the boy to gasp and look up into the golden orbs above him. "Why?" The grip tightened on his wrist, causing Max to bite his lip to keep from crying out. "Please, Rei, it was nothing. Please." Tears started to make their way down his pale cheeks and he closed his eyes in embarrassment.  
  
But they shot open as a velvety tongue started to lap them up. "Rei.?" Rei continued licked up the boy's tears, and when they were gone, he moved down to Max's lips. Rei's tongue glided over Max's trembling lips, asking for a companion. Max slowly opened his lips, and the tongue delved into the hot mouth.  
  
Max gasped as it started to play with all the sensitive areas of his mouth. He gripped onto Rei's shoulders, clawing at the fabric there just to keep balance. His knees were growing weak, he felt dizzy. Max pulled away and took in deep gulps of air. Rei rested his forehead against Max's, his eyes flaming with passion.  
  
"Now I'll ask this once again: What did you mean?" Max looked down at the stone floor that was covered by rich fabrics, but a hand lifted his chin up. "Max." "Oh, Rei. I love you. When you first came, I just liked to play jokes on you. But that changed when you helped me form Enrique. I just admired you, then it soon grew into love. I'm so sorry."  
  
"What for?" Max looked up. "For falling in love with me? Max, the only reason I took this job was to be near you. I first thought you were a pest, but I knew that you never really had someone to play with. So I let you continue to play jokes." Max felt his eyes well up with tears again. "Rei, stay with me forever?" "Yes, forever."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max sat up in bed, sweat pouring down his face. He covered his eyes with his hands, trying to block out all the images of the previous dream. "No, no, no. This can't be. Leave me alone." His body was soon racked by deep sobs. "Help me, someone, anyone."  
  
Rei was in the living room reading the paper when his ear twitched suddenly. "Hmm? What this sound? Crying?" He listened closely, and soon heard it was coming form Max's room. He jumped up and raced over to the door. But he was slow when opening the door.  
  
He looked in and saw Max was curled up in a ball, crying into his knees. He was like a lost child. Rei silently walked over to the boy, the carpet smothering the sound of his approaching footsteps. He gently sat down on the bed and enveloped the boy into a hug. Max was caught off guard by this, and started to struggle. "Max, calm down. It's only Rei."  
  
But this made the boy struggle harder. The memories of the dream still fresh in his mind as he felt Rei's body next to his. The contact was to close, he needed to make some space between them, or else the dream could come true. "Leave me alone!" Rei looked at the boy. "Max, did you have a nightmare?"  
  
Max nodded, tears running down his cheeks. "Tell me about it then. It will make you feel better." "No it won't! It was about my past with you! When I said I wanted you and loved you! It's all a lie!" Rei froze suddenly, the past coming up in his mind. "Oh, so you had a dream about the past?" Max nodded, still trying to get away.  
  
Rei let go of him all of a sudden and stood up. His bangs covered his eyes, so Max couldn't see his emotions. He walked over to the door and walked out. As he shut the door behind him, Max heard a distinct 'click' sound. Rei had locked the door.  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson turned in his sleep, the dark creatures in his mind torturing him in his dreams. "No, leave me."  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Out in the darkness of the night, a figure stood on a building that over looked the one that Max and Tyson were in. A smirk appeared over the face, blue eyes flashing with triumph. It jumped down top the balcony and opened the glass door quietly. He crept over to the sleeping boy and moved some bangs out of his face. "Shh, everything is all right. I'm here."  
  
The figure took you the sleeping boy and cradled him in his arms. Satisfied that he had captured the boy, he walked towards the window. He threw something behind him before jumping out into the clod night.  
  
As the breeze rushed by them, Tyson subconsciously cuddled into the chest of his abductor for warm. The figure smirked again and flew off into the night.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Max looked up from his knees and into the night. Something was wrong, very wrong. "Rei! Tyson's gone!" Max ran over tot eh door and pounded on it. "Help! Please! Tyson's gone! Someone!" The door opened and Max landed in Rei's arms. "Rei! They took Tyson! He's gone!" "What? Max, were you dreaming again?" Max shook his head.  
  
He got up from Reis' arms and rushed over to Tyson room. But as he neared them, a black shadow rushed by him and too the door. "Kai." Kai slammed open the doors, but when he saw that Tyson wasn't there, he threw back his head and let out a howl.  
  
Max felt Rei embrace him behind, and he didn't object. He turned his head and buried it into Reis chest.  
  
!*!*!*!  
  
Did you like? All Kai/Tyson fans, the next chapter is for them. Review and tell me what you think. 


	24. Teach me how to love you

Hey, I made another story exactly like this, except it's a Yu-Gi-Oh! one. It's like this one, but there are a few more parts in the beginning. So please go and see that one if you like Yu-gi-oh and this story. Thank you!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson was running threw the woods, trying to get rid of his pursuer that was chasing him. "Please just leave me alone!" Tyson called back desperately to the figure chasing him. "Please Kai, just leave me be!" An answer was barked back at him through the dense woods. "No, not until I understand what you meant!"  
  
Tyson let out a puff of air from exhaustion; he was getting tired of running. But while he was running, he tripped over a rock and flew forward towards a small river. "Ahh!" Tyson moved his arms in front of his face to shield him from the cold waters. But they never came. He put down his arms and saw that he was a foot away from the water.  
  
He looked back and saw that Kai had grabbed hold of his cape. "Tell me what you meant and I'll let you up." "No, there's nothing to explain. You misunderstood me." Kai loosened his grip a little, making Tyson get nearer to the freezing water. "Kai! Please, let me go!" Kai totally released his grip on Tyson's cape, making him plunge into the cold depths.  
  
Tyson felt the cold waters waft around him, biting at his skin and making it feel like it was burning. He let out all the air he had and watched as the air bubbles made their way to the surface of the water. Tyson wasn't that great at swimming, and the river was quite deep. 'Help me.' Tyson's vision was blacking out, but the last thing he saw was a black figure swimming towards him.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson opened his eyes weakly and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up slowly and cast a look around the strange room. The walls were made out of wood, and there was one window in the room. He was lying on a four-poster bed that had red silk covers on it.  
  
"Where am I?" "At my cabin in the woods." Tyson turned and saw Kai standing in the doorway. Tyson's eyes widened as he tried to crawl away, but a sharp pain prevented him form going to far. He looked down at his arm and saw that his arm was bandaged and a slight red stain was coming threw the fabric.  
  
"You hit your arm against a sharp rock. You were then knocked unconscious. So I brought you here to dress the wound. Now," he walked closer to the bed, "Tell me what you meant when you said that you wanted to tie me up and kiss me all over?"  
  
Tyson blushed deeply, but looked away. "It was a joke. Why are you being such an ass?" "It wasn't a joke. I would've known. You came into my room in the middle of the night and whispered that." Tyson was about to back away, when Kai's hand shot out and grabbed him roughly on his injured arm. Tyson screamed out, but was covered by Kai's mouth. Tyson's eyes widened even more as he tried to get away from Kai.  
  
Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson, making sure that he didn't get away. He pulled away and looked the younger boy in the eye. "Tyson, do you love me the way I love you?" A small gasp escaped his lips. "Wha? Kai?" "Let me love you." Kai leaned in, but was stopped by Tyson's finger on his lips. "Wait. Do you love me for me? Or because of my bloodline? Or even for my body?"  
  
"Tyson, I love you because you are yourself. You don't try to pretend to be someone that you are not just to get someone's attention." Tyson smiled. "Thank you." They both sealed their love with a passionate kiss. They gave themselves to each other that night, body and soul.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson stirred and opened his eyes. He was staring at an unfamiliar ceiling. He sat up quickly and looked around the room. 'Where am I? Kai? Anyone?' He got off the bed and looked around. The walls were made of a black stone, as were the floor he was standing on. A light gray rug was placed over the floor so that his feet wouldn't get cold on the stone floor.  
  
The bed he was laying on before was a four-poster and had light gray covers on it. Pillows were covering the top part of the bed and were made of silk and satin.  
  
Tyson ran a hand over the sheets, and then took a look around. He looked down and saw that he was dressed in a long sleeved button down, collar t- shirt that was dark blue. It was unbuttoned and underneath it was a white tank, and he had a pair of form-fitting black cheeky pants on.  
  
"Huh? What the heck is this?" "New clothes. You other ones were to loose and didn't show much. So I gave you other ones." Tyson froze at the voice that spoke up from behind him. 'No, it can't be.' Tyson turned, and confirmed his worst nightmare. Tala smirked at him from over by the doorway. "Well, good morning honey. Did you get some good beauty rest? You better have; cause we're getting married in a bit. You have to look your best."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Ah, it's coming to an end soon! Only about seven more chapters I think. So while waiting for the next installment, go check out the Yu-gi-oh one that I just started on. Review! 


	25. Fly away with love

Hey, sorry about the break I took and didn't tell you. But we had to get new carpet, so the computer was packed away. Who though I was dead, honestly? So I'll try to make this longer for you guys since I'm so sorry. Enjoy!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max sat in a chair and watched as Rei paced back and forth in the living room. Kai had locked himself in his room, cursing the person who took Tyson. The room was dark, only the light from the moon illuminating Max's features.  
  
Max looked out the window, ten up at Rei. "Rei? Where do you think Tyson is? Who could take him without Kai noticing?" Rei stopped and looked at Max. Max flinched at the burning orbs as they looked at him. "Tala. He's the only one who knows how to sneak by Kai without him knowing. And as for the place he took him, I have no idea."  
  
Rei sighed heavily and fell down at Max's feet. He nuzzled his head into Max's legs, trying to calm down a bit. But he couldn't. He was afraid Max would be taken next. Rei looked up at Max. "Max? How did you know that Tyson was gone?"  
  
Max blinked, but looked down at the ground shamefully. "I don't know. I just had the image of Tyson disappearing in my head. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. It scared me because I knew that it was real." Rei looked at Max with a sympathetic look.  
  
'Poor boy. He's so distressed. I wish he would let me comfort him. But he would just push me away like usual. He may not seem like it, but he slaps hard.' Rei subconsciously rubbed his cheek at that thought. "Max, maybe you should get some sleep. I'll watch over you if you want."  
  
Max opened his mouth to say something, but he never had the chance to speak. The windows shattered with a force that sent both of the occupants in the room flying across the room. Rei grabbed a hold of Max when they were in mid-air, so when they landed Rei took all the pressure.  
  
"Rei!" Max crawled up to Rei's face and patted it gently. Rei opened one eyes painfully and squinted up at Max. "Max." Rei started to cough violently. "Rei!" "Aw, poor little Maxie afraid for his lover?" Max turned and saw Enrique leaning on the shattered window frame, smirking at the scene before him.  
  
"You!" "Yes, me." Enrique walked over to Rei and leaned down so that they were nose-to-nose. "Aw, Rei in pain?" He kicked Rei sharply in the side. "AHH!" Rei clutched at his stomach and started to cough again.  
  
"Stop! You'll kill him!" Enrique looked over at Max and raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You care for him? After all he did to you?" Max shook his head and looked back up at Enrique, tears shining in his eyes. "No, he just wanted me to except him. I realize that he loves me and will do anything, but I don't know how to react to that kind of affection. He's saved me, and I appreciate that. I will repay him someday for his kindness."  
  
"Kindness?" Enrique snickered, then started laugh hysterically. "Oh, that's a good one." He wiped his eyes. "All he wants from you is your body. He'll lure you into his arms, making you feel loved, then he'll take you to his bed. That's all you can give him. That's all he wants."  
  
"No, that's all you want!" Rei looked weakly at Max. "Max.don't." Max looked down. "Shh. Don't speak." Enrique growled and raised his hand over his head. "You will be mine!" He slammed the side of his hand on the back of Max's neck, making Max's eyes go blank. "Max!" Rei was sent into another fit of coughing from his outburst.  
  
Enrique bent down and put Max over his shoulder. He winked at Rei. "See 'ya. Hope you come to our wedding." Enrique walked over to the window and disappeared. "No, Max!" Rei held his hand out, as if trying to grab Max back. He slammed his fist down on the ground, tears falling off his cheeks.  
  
"No, Max. No, no, no. MAX!" Rei's vision went black.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai looked up when he heard a desperate cry. "Hmm, Rei?" He walked over to the door and turned the handle, but it wouldn't budge. "What?" He tried harder, but it still wouldn't move. "I'm getting pissed. First my Ty disappearing, now this stupid door is sealed shut."  
  
Kai clenched his fist, and a burning fire engulfed it. He slammed his fist against the door and it burst open. He shook his hand and the fire went out. He rushed over to the living room and saw it in total disarray. And Rei was lying right in the middle of it, long gashes covering his body.  
  
"Rei!" Kai went over to Rei and checked to see if he had a pulse. 'Good, he's still alive. But what happened?' Kai lifted Rei up and set him on the couch. "Rei, wake up." He patted Rei's face a few times, but he got no response. And Kai was getting pissed again, and that's never a good thing to go.  
  
"Rei, WAKE UP!" Kai slapped him hard across the face. No response. Kai growled, but hen smirked as an idea came to his mind. He leaned down and whispered in Re's ear, "Max is in the bath waiting for you to go wash his hair." And how fast Rei's eyes opened. "Kai?"  
  
Rei sat up, but hissed as pain flooded through his body. He lay back down and grinded his teeth together in attempt to ease the pain. "Rei, what happened? And where's Max?" Rei's eyes shot open as he recalled the previous events. "Enrique, that son of a bitch! He took Max!" Kai's eyes darkened.  
  
"This isn't good. Tala took Ty, and Enrique took Max. They'll do something that we might not able to stop. We have to get going Rei. Do you think you can handle your injuries?" Rei nodded, determined to get his little love back. "Then let's get going then."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
It was below the building where two onlookers looked up at the shattered window. "This isn't going to be easy for them." One shook their head. "Nope. So, are we gonna help them, or let them do it?" One of the figures stepped out of the shadows and into the moonlight.  
  
Cuddles turned around, his green eyes turning sharp. "No, Yuki told us not too. She didn't want us to interfere with her sons destiny." The other figure stepped out. This one was Snuggles. He had long blonde hair that reached to his knees and twinkling green eyes.  
  
Snuggles walked up to Cuddles and wrapped his arms around the dark haired man's waist. "But what if they don't make it?" Cuddles put his fingers to Snuggles lips. "Then that is their destiny. C'mon, Yuki is waiting for us."  
  
!*!*!*!*!  
  
[Max's dream]  
  
Max sat at the vanity in his room, brushing his golden locks. He was humming a little song when two strong arms wrapped around his shoulders. "What are you doing?" Max looked over his shoulder and smiled at his lover. "Just combing my hair."  
  
Rei blinked cutely, then took the brush out of Max's hands. "Let me do it for you. I just love to touch it." "You touch it enough when your running your hands threw it in bed." "That's different. I don't take time to admire it."  
  
Rei ran the brush gently through Max's hair, careful not to hurt his koi. He then put the brush down and ran his hands threw his hair. Max sighed and leaned into the caress. Rei leaned down and licked the back of Max's ear, and Max shivered in delight.  
  
"Rei." "Shh, little one. C'mon, you have to get ready for the social breakfast." Max pouted as Rei took his hands away. He puffed out his cheeks and looked up at Rei. Rei laughed at his antics and shook his head. "No, don't give me that face. I am going to be there you know."  
  
Max turned his head away and crossed his arms. "Yeah, so will Enrique." Rei's eyes narrowed at the name. "Max, stay away from him. Maybe we should announce that we are lovers today." Max looked up at him with happy eyes. "Really? Oh please?" "Why not?" Max bounced up and down, then kissed his love on the cheek. "Thank you!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
It was time for the breakfast to be served, and everyone was there. Max walked down the stairs and looked at the long table full of guests. He spotted a familiar blue head and waved at it. Tyson waved back, but blushed as Kai grabbed him while walking by. Max giggled and walked down to his friend.  
  
"So, you're parents dragged you along?" "Yep. And I was supposed to spend this time with Kai." Tyson pouted and Max giggled.  
  
"Everybody, please take your seats." Max turned to Tyson. "Bye, see you soon." When everybody was seated, Enrique and Tala stood up. "We have something to announce." Everybody quieted down. Tala spoke first. "We have decided to ask for the princes hands in marriage."  
  
The fork that Max was playing with broke in two. The whole hall was silent. "No." "Like hell he will!" Max turned to stare at Rei who had spoken. Enrique turned his cold gaze at him. "And why not?" "Because we are lovers!" Everyone at the table gasped. Max looked desperately at Rei.  
  
Someone cleared their throat, and Max turned to see his father was the one he had done it. "Then let them have a spar. Whoever wins will take Max's hand in marriage." Max was paralyzed. 'No.'  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Was it long enough? Does anyone know who Yuki is? Guess! Review please! And I'll try to get the other stories out soon. 


	26. I'll love you till the end of time, then...

So, you really are enjoying this fic. Thank you so much for supporting me in my work! So here ya go! And I'm starting to get in to Naruto, so look out for a fic about that!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson's eyes widened as he backed away from Tala. "Wha? What do you mean?" Tala chuckled and started to walk towards Tyson with a glint in his eyes. "What don't you understand? I'm going to marry you like I was supposed to. But that foolish Kai had to get in my way and seduce you. But he won't be here to do that, now will he?"  
  
Tyson bumped into the wall. "Kai may be a bit, uh, possessive, but he means well. He just wants to protect me from scum like you." Tala was standing right in front of Tyson. "Scum? Me? Those two words don't belong in the same sentence together. Unless Kai was the scum and I was the one who vanquished him."  
  
Tala placed his hands on either side of Tyson's head and leaned in closer to the younger boy. "You will be mine Tyson, all mine." Tyson frowned and shook his head. "Like hell I'll will." He swung his knee up, and smiled as he heard a groan of pain erupting from Tala. He jumped over Tala and ran towards the door.  
  
He slammed the door opened and ran out into a stone hallway. He smiled in triumph. 'Ha! I don't need Kai to protect me!' But as he heard another pair of pounding footsteps behind him, he changed his mind. 'Well, I think I need Kai now!'  
  
Tyson ran along that hallway, looking left and right to see if there was any exit. When he didn't see one, he began to think that he was in serious trouble. 'Kai, where are you? I need you! Did I just admit that?' "I'm coming to get you Tyson! I'm getting closer!" Tyson gulped and quickened his pace to the point of super human speed. "Kai!"  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai stopped on one of the buildings roofs as he heard the wind whisper his name. "Kai?" Rei landed beside him, concern reflecting in his golden eyes. "What is it? What's wrong?" Kai held a hand up, signaling Rei to be silent for a moment. He closed his eyes and listened harder.  
  
"Yes, someone is calling me. But I have a feeling that it isn't Tyson." Rei tilted his head. "Then who could it be?" Kai opened his mouth to answer when a voice whispered his name. "Kai.." Kai whipped around and cast an eye around. "Who are you? Where is Ty?"  
  
Rei looked at Kai who was yelling at nothing. He was about to say something when he heard a voice whisper next to his ear. "Rei. help Max." Rei's eyes narrowed and turned around sharply. "So, you hear it too now?" Rei nodded at Kai's question. "It's sounds like a woman."  
  
"That is because I am a woman." The two men turned and gasped at the figure in front of them. She was floating in the air with a blue light surrounding her. She had on a dark blue robe that covered her eyes. Underneath the robe was a white dress that covered her feet. And the blue robe also covered her hands, and in them she was holding a crystal ball.  
  
"Who are you?" They saw the head move slightly, telling them that she was looking at them. "You may call me Yuki. I have come to help you find your loves. Will you except my help?" Rei growled in suspicion at the floating woman. "Why should we trust you?" A moment of silence, till she answered.  
  
"Because you must, or else your loves will belong to another by the end of the night. Mind, body, and soul, even though you will always have their hearts." "Fine, tell us where they are." They saw a ghost of a smile appear on her face. "Very well." The light around her got brighter, and the guys had to shield their eyes from it.  
  
When they covered their eyes, they heard a sound like a bird crying out, and the sounds of flesh being ripped open. The light dimmed down, and they lowered their arms down to see the woman still there. But there was something different about her. Her robes were stained in blood, and two white wings were coming out of her back, showing an even brighter light than the one around her.  
  
She pointed off in a direction. A beam of light shot out of her finger and towards a certain place. "Follow the light." The light split in two and each went one way. "Kai, follow the one to the right. Rei follow the one to the left. Go now, before something drastic happens." Kai and Rei nodded and took off towards their destinations.  
  
The light surrounding the woman faded and she fell to the ground. She was breathing hard, but a smile still graced her lips. "Good luck my dear Tyson." She fell forward and lay there on the roof, bleeding from the wounds the wings had caused. Her blank eyes were still on the place where she knew her son would be. "Good.Luck." Her lips fell silent.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max woke up and sat up. "Man, what a headache." He looked up and over his surroundings. It was in some kind of stone room that he had never seen before. "Huh? Where am I?" The room had one window and a four-poster bed. Max looked around till he remembered what happened to him before.  
  
"Uh oh, I'm so dead. I have to get out of here before Enrique finds me." Max tip-toed to the door, but before he could grab the handle, the door swung open. A smirk flew across Enrique's face as he looked down at the terrified Max. "Oh, I see your up." Max's eyes widened in fear as Enrique walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
"Are you alright? You look a bit pale." Max choked with the words that were stuck in his throat. "What, can't speak because I'm so beautiful? I do that to everybody." Max felt tears well up in his eyes. "G-get away f-from me!" Enrique raised a delicate eyebrow. "Moi? Why, I'm hurt. My fiancé is treating me so horrible. I thought you loved me." "Wha? Fiancé?" "Why of course! I have to marry you!"  
  
Max choked yet again, but this time on his fear. "I refuse!" "You have no choice. No come here." Enrique started to walk to Max, swinging his hips suggestively. "Get away from Max." Both and Max and Enrique froze at the words. Max turned his head slowly and felt a bubble of hope rise in his chest. "Rei!"  
  
Rei was perched on the windowsill, looking in with glaring gold eyes. Max backed away from Enrique and ran over to Rei. Rei jumped down and hugged Max when he threw himself in his arms. "Rei." Tears soaked into Rei's shirt as he cried out. "I was so scared! I didn't know what was going on, or what he was going to do!"  
  
Rei smiled fondly down at the boy in his arms. He gently stroked his hair and murmured comforting words to him. "I'm here, don't worry." Max, with his head still in Rei's chest, nodded. Rei smiled once more before looking up at Enrique with a scowl on his face. "You will pay for hurting my Max. You will regret ever laying eyes on him!"  
  
Shadows covered Rei's eyes as he gently pushed Max aside. "Max, run away from here as fast as you can. Do you understand? Run, and don't worry about me. Go!" Max looked fearful for a moment, but nodded. "Alright? But Rei?" Max leaned up and gently kissed him on the cheek. "Gook luck. And I love you."  
  
Rei's eyes widened as max said this. Then he smiled. Max nodded and ran off. Enrique made a move to follow after him, but Rei blocked his way. "I don't think so."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson was still racing down the hallway that seemed to go on forever. "Man, I running out of breath!' His legs were starting to feel like lead, and he chest felt like an elephant was sitting on it. 'Must.Keep.Going.' Tyson finally saw a door and smiled weakly. He rushed over to it and ran in to it.  
  
He leaned against the door and breathed in deeply. He looked up and around the room, and froze when he realized that this was the room that he had woken up in. "Oh no." The door behind him rattled. "Oh, Tyson. I know your there. Open up for me." Tyson put all his weight against the door. "No! Go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
"Do you really think that I would harm you purposely?" Tyson rolled his eyes. "Yeah." "I'm getting angry Tyson, and I'm not happy when I'm angry." The door suddenly burst open and Tyson flew across the room. He landed heavily on his back on the stone floor. "Ohhhh. That hurt."  
  
Tyson winced and sat up. Dust was still floating around, and he could barely make out the figure of Tala coming through the door. Tala smirked and looked down at Tyson. "On your back for me? Then let's get started: the wedding can wait." Tyson started to back away, still on the floor, when Tala was on top of him in a split second. "Trying to get away?" Tala leaned closer, and Tyson shook his head in a desperate manner. "Get off me!"  
  
"You heard him: Get off him. Or else I'll make you." Tyson looked over at the window and through his tear blurred eyes he saw the one thing that could save him from Tala. "Kai!" Tala had loosened his grip in surprise, so Tyson too k this chance to push him off and scramble over to Kai.  
  
Kai was about to say something when Tyson hit him over the head. "Where the hell were you!? I was waiting! I lost ten pounds trying to keep my virginity!" Kai rubbed his head as he looked down at the fuming Tyson. "Well I'm here now. At least I came." Tyson puffed out his cheeks and turned away with his arms crossed.  
  
Kai turned to Tala and glared at him. "You and me now. Get up and fight me. And Tyson? Get away from here as fast as you can." Tyson looked up at Kai. "I tried that already. It's just one big circle." "Not if you can fly." "I can't." Kai looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "Don't you know of your powers?"  
  
"Powers? Like superman?" "Your family posses the power of the blue dragon god. You can transform into a different form that had wings." "And how do I do that?" "Focus." "Fine. But Kai?" Tyson leaned up and kissed Kai fully on the lips. "You better some back. I'll be waiting for you. And did I mention that I hate you?"  
  
Tyson pulled away and ran out the door. Kai touched his lips with a smirk on his face. 'Oh, I will come back. You better count on it.' Kai looked over at Tala and narrowed his eyes. "C'mon Tala, show me what you got."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
I am so tired. This is the longest chapter yet. I don't know if the next one is the last chapter, I have to see. One or two more chapters left, so keep a tissue near you, cause I know that you'll weep since it'll end so soon. But do not fear! For I am going to make a sequel, and one about their past lives. So look forwards to two other stories! And I change the notice I posted up into a chapter, so if you haven't read it go and read it. Review! 


	27. Then end draws near and I don't love you...

So sorry that I haven't written in a while, but I'm really busy preparing for the baby. He could be born anytime now. My sister is about to burst! And this is in honor of my sister, Kristina, for her birthday. Wish her a happy birthday, or else I won't update for a long time!  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Max ran out of the tower and into the forest that was below it. He kept on running, he couldn't stop. He promised Rei that he would keep on running, so he just had to keep on running.  
  
Max was so concentrated on running, that he didn't notice the person in front of him. He ran straight them, knocking them both over. Max groaned, but froze as the other person groaned. 'Oh no, Enrique sent someone after me!' He watched as the person rubbed their head and stood up.  
  
'I have to do something.' Max thought for a second, before taking action. He picked up a thick stick and smashed it on the offenders head. "Ow! What did ya do that for?" Max blinked. 'I know that voice!' "Tyson! I'm so sorry! I thought you were one of Enrique's men."  
  
Tyson rubbed his head. "Here, let me help you up." Max held out his hand and Tyson heaved himself up. "Thanks buddy. But where's Rei?" Max lowered his head. "He stayed to fight Enrique. Oh Tyson!" Max flung himself on his friend and started to sob.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there buddy. Kai also stayed behind to fight Tala. And I believe in him. So don't give up an Rei, okay?" Max nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thanks Tyson. But are you in love with Kai?" Tyson blinked. "Wha?"  
  
"Are you in love with Kai?" Tyson sighed and looked up at the stars. "I don't know. But I know that he'll always be there for me. And I think.that I'm beginning to fall for him. Pathetic, ain't it?" "No, I think that you are brave Tyson." Tyson smiled at his blonde friend. "Well, we better get moving."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Rei hissed and jumped back in pain. Numerous cuts lined his arms and face and were bleeding heavily. His hair had fallen out and was falling over his shoulders in a shower of black. Enrique was in the same state as Rei. He was breathing heavily and could barely stand up. He was wobbling, and Rei was started to tip over too.  
  
'No! I promised Max that I would always protect him. And that I would come back.' Rei steadied himself and took a attack position. "Enrique, you will never look or touch Max again. And I'll make sure of it."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Kai was thrown against the wall with a tremendous force. Tala sunk down to the floor as he delivered the blow. Kai looked up from coughing up blood and smirked at Tala. Kai had a cut above his brow and a thin line of blood coming out from the corner of his mouth. Tala's hair was disheveled and his arms were lined with bruises.  
  
Both looked at each other and stood up again on wobbly legs. 'I won't let you win Tala. Never.' Kai raised his hand and a red light engulfed it. "Tala. Say goodbye to you life. For I am going to end it right now."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson looked out of the window of his house and sighed. It had been over two weeks since he last saw Kai, since the fight with Tala. And he didn't know who had won. Tyson put his head down in his arms, but kept looking out the window.  
  
'Kai, where are you? I miss you. Please some back!' Tyson felt a tear glide down his cheek, but he wiped it away furiously. 'No, I won't cry. I hate him. He left me.' Tyson was so busy looking out the window, that he didn't notice the rustle behind him.  
  
Tyson sighed again, but gasped as a cloak fell over his shoulders. "You looked cold." Tyson froze at the voice. 'No, it can't be.' Tyson turned around slowly, and felt his eyes tear up as he looked up at Kai. "Kai." Tyson launched himself at Kai and started to beat at his chest. "I hate you! You bastard!"  
  
Kai caught Tyson's fist in his hands and pulled him up. "So, you missed me?" Tyson blushed and tried to pull away. "No! Leave me alone! You made me wait and worry! I hate you!" Kai smirked and pulled Tyson into a kiss.  
  
"Hate me now?" Tyson looked thoughtful for a moment, but shook his head. "I think you need to help me a bit more." Kai smirked. "Gladly."  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Max dropped his pencil and looked at his halfway finished homework. 'I can't concentrate. I wish Rei was here to help me. Rei.' Max sighed and walked over to his bed. "I just can't take it anymore! I'm so worried!"  
  
Max plopped down on his bed and layed down with his hands behind his head. ' I wonder if he's alright. Of course he is! He promised me!' Max rolled over so that he was on his side. 'I have school tomorrow. I should get some sleep.' Max got up and slipped off his clothes to put on his pajamas.  
  
He was buttoning up his shirt when two hands came up from behind him and started to button up the shirt. Max gasped and was about to turn around when a voice whispered in his ear. "Don't. I'm almost finished." Max's eyes widened as the voice drifted through his ears. 'No, it can't be! But it can!'  
  
Max turned around and glomped Rei, who stumbled back in surprise. "Rei! I missed you so much! I was so worried that Enrique had killed you! Oh Rei." Max sobbed into his shirt and Rei rubbed his back to calm him down. "I'm back, and that's all that matters."  
  
Max nodded and looked up at Rei. "Rei?" "Yes?" "Kiss me." Rei's eyes widened, but he nodded and leaned down to capture Max's lips with his own.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Tyson grumbled and turned to the side. He felt around, but couldn't find Kai. Tyson opened one eyes and looked around. 'No sign of Kai. Must be down stairs.' Tyson sat up and stretched. He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. 'I'm so glad Kai came back last night! And he was a little bit nicer than ever. He even shared the bed without kicking.'  
  
Tyson walked downstairs, expecting to see Kai there, but only saw his grandpa. "Hey, grandpa? Where's Kai?" "Kai? He left the house real early with such a serious look on his face that I was afraid to ask where he was going."  
  
"Oh, okay. Thanks. I'll just wait then." Tyson picked up the phone and dialed Max's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Max! How are ya?"  
  
"Fine. But have you seen Rei? I can't find him."  
  
"Kai isn't here either. Grandpa said he left early. So I'm gonna wait."  
  
"Can I come over then and wait with you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." Tyson hung up with Max and waited for his friend to get there.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Three weeks later~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tyson and Max were sitting on Max's couch, still waiting for Kai and Rei to come back home. "Tyson, I have a feeling that they won't come back." "So, you had the same thoughts that I had. But why would they just leave like that and not tell us?"  
  
"Dunno. I think we should just move on." "Yeah. That sounds good." Tyson looked over at his friend. "Let's make a promise: That we'll never fall for anybody just because they say they love us. We won't fall for it again. We'll be independent. How about it?" Max nodded and shook hands with Tyson. "Let's do it."  
  
And this is the day that they promised that they would forget Kai and Rei forever. But will forever last? Will they meet once again? Only time will tell.  
  
!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
THE END! * throws confetti around* Thank you so much for reading this fic! A sequel will be out soon, so look out for it. But as I said before, if you don't wish my sister a happy birthday, I won't update it. Bye bye, see you next time! 


End file.
